A Bump on the Head Changes Everything
by Nini8519
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews! : Shawn has been sick of his father telling him to get a real job and stop pretending to be a psychic. In an accident, Shawn gets a head injury.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shawn, we have been sitting around the office for days. Don't you think that we should go to the police station and make some attempt to find work?" Gus remarked as he glared at Shawn from across the room in their Psych office.

"Gus, my man, we should appreciate this time and relax. Work will come soon," Shawn replied as he sat back in his chair and placed his feet upon the desk smiling as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"No, Shawn. We need money. And unlike you, I actually have a real job," Gus commented as he picked up a pile of papers. "And do we really need things like a smoothie maker and a pool table?"

"Why, yes. How else am I supposed to tune into my psychic abilities?" Shawn responded as he placed his fingers on his temple.

"Shawn, you don't have any abilities. You're just a good observer. That's it! If things don't change, I'm not gonna be partners with you anymore," Gus said as he grabbed his coat and made an attempt to exit the office.

Shawn jumped up from his chair and ran in front of Gus. "Whoa, what's going on? I thought we were in this together?" Shawn questioned him unsure of where this unusual outburst came from. He didn't think that Gus would ever walk out on him from this job. He was his best friend and always had his back, no matter what occurred.

"We are, but if you don't start doing something we are gonna crash and burn," Gus replied. "I've already put in a lot of time and money to get this office on its feet. I'm not sure how much more I can do. I have other bills and commitments that I have to attend to. I'm sorry Shawn, but I have to get to work," he replied as he walked past Shawn out the door.

"I'll find us a job tomorrow. I promise. Everything is going to be okay," Shawn shouted after Gus as he walked out the door and got into his car giving a small wave goodbye. "Since when has there been little crime in California that I can't find a detective job, jeez," Shawn mumbled to himself as he walked back to his desk eagerly searching for new stories on his computer.

"I'm glad that you had time Shawn to come speak to your old man," Henry replied as he brought a plate of freshly cooked food to the kitchen table. As much as he was being sarcastic, he enjoyed it every time Shawn came over. He missed the times when he was a kid. Now, Shawn sat thirty-years old across from him. Henry often wondered where the time had gone.

"I've been extremely busy dad. Gus and I have like 10 cases. I'm getting a little worn down," Shawn stated as he faked a yawn. "I really need to get more sleep, but I'm in such a high demand that I cannot afford it," he replied, but wished he had revoked the previous statement. He started to embellish a little too much. He hoped that his dad wouldn't see right through him so he quickly looked down at his food and pretended that he was intrigued by the baked lemon chicken.

"10 cases? Impressive. So what are they?" Henry questioned knowing that his son was a flat-out liar.

Shawn started playing with his food using a fork and making a back and forth sweeping motion with his half-eaten potatoes. "You know, a little of this, a little of that. Some murder, stabbings, and…conspiracy. All great stuff," Shawn sheepishly remarked.

"Conspiracy? Against whom?" Henry interrogated as he looked up from buttering his bun.

Shawn looked back at him and started scratching his head knowing that his uneasy movements were a tell-tale sign that he was blatantly lying. "Uhh, the government. I believe that they are hiding information vital to survival of mankind."

"Sounds like a good movie. You got nothing," Henry bluntly replied finally letting Shawn know that all his behavior was a bunch of nonsense.

"Nope. Nada. You're right. Can you please pass the potatoes?" Shawn quickly asked ashamed that his dad found out the truth.

"Shawn!" Henry hollered.

"What? I'm hungry and those Idaho potatoes are just beckoning to me to eat them," Shawn joked trying to lighten the mood. He was not in the disposition to get one of his frequent father lectures about how he should be taking control of his life.

"Shawn, I'm not talking about the potatoes. What do you do in your office all day? Go out and get some cases. You're not going to be in business much longer," Henry said as he passed Shawn the potatoes.

"Dad, I know. Everyone has been telling me this and I will find work. I will. Just leave me alone. I don't need you telling me how to run my life," Shawn remarked with a hint of anger in his voice. He was getting more frustrated every second that his father opened his mouth.

"Well, someone has to Shawn, because you are going nowhere. Give up the psychic ability act son. Someone is going to catch you one day and you are not going to be able to get a job in this town," Henry barked back. He was surprised that Shawn's cover had not been blown yet. However, it was only a matter of time.

When Henry made this comment, Shawn threw down his fork. "No, dad. I'm good at what I do and just because you don't want your name to be tarnished I'm not going to give up this job," Shawn yelled as he stood up from his seat.

Henry slowly got up and faced Shawn hoping to cool down the situation. "I'm not questioning your detective abilities. You are better than I ever was, but don't you think this has gotten out of control? You prance and flop around on the floor pretending to see things in the future. It is just ridiculous."

Shawn threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of defeat. "What is this, let's all pick on Shawn Spencer day? You know what. Forget it. I just wanted to have a nice dinner with you and you have to tear me down, like always I might add," Shawn yelled as he grabbed his keys and coat. "I may not be a real psychic, but at least I am helping people. That is more than I can say about you sitting there and criticizing me day after day."

"Shawn," Henry replied as he walked towards the door to try and stop his son. He always hated when they fought and one of them stormed off. A parent never likes to stay mad at his child, but by this time Shawn already stormed through the door and slammed it in a fit of rage almost knocking over the picture that hung of a young Shawn on the adjacent wall. Henry just stood there for one of the first times in his life speechless. Shawn was a grown adult and he had been on his nerves lately criticizing him for everything in his life. He turned around and decided to clean up the kitchen for he had now lost his appetite.

Shawn darted to his bike and felt like he was missing something. Probably his mind, he thought. It seemed to him that everyday someone new was turning against him. His father had always been at his throat for his charade of being a psychic, but now that his best friend, Gus, had turned against him, it really hurt him inside. Sometimes he wished that he did have special powers. Then, people could start treating him with respect. He turned on his motorcycle and looked back at his father's house. Maybe he should go back in. No, that would not solve anything. With a sigh of despair, he proceeded to exit his father's driveway unto the street.

Henry heard the sound of Shawn's motorcycle start. He wondered what had gone wrong over the years. He secretly knew that Shawn had resentment towards him for divorcing his mother. However, he just wanted Shawn to have a great life, get married, have kids, and enjoy the rest of his life. Instead, Shawn jumped from job to job and never had a serious relationship. He did not criticize Shawn on purpose. He just wanted him to do better because Henry realized that his son had a wonderful ability. He could be the best detective in the state, hell, in the world. However, Shawn decided to showcase his ability by pretending to be a psychic, a person usually belittled and disrespected. He cared for him, but sometimes he knew that his harsh words and façade masked his true motive. He sighed and continued to clean up the unsuccessful dinner meeting between Shawn and him. Just as he placed the last dish in the sink, he noticed that Shawn had left his helmet on the chair next to the door. This sent a feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shrug it off and envisioned Shawn walking in the door in the next minute or so to retrieve his piece of equipment. This lessened the overall feeling of anxiety in him. He continued on cleaning the kitchen secretly wishing that Shawn would return at any second.

Shawn was in a rush to get home. He ignored the speed limit signs. However, once he turned on his last street to reach his destination, the setting sun glared in his eyes. Wow, he thought. The sun never bothered him like this before. It then suddenly dawned on him that he was not wearing his helmet. That is what he felt like he was missing. In that instant, a wave of nervousness swept over him. There had been times when he was not wearing his helmet, but the sun made it awful difficult for him to see the road. He did not want to turn back to his father's house because he was more than halfway home. Then, his father would make some comment about how his motorcycle was a death trap and if he had a real mode of transportation like a car that he would not even need to wear a helmet. He decided to continue on with his journey. He knew this road like the back of his hand so he could easily navigate in the tricky driving conditions. However, he did not expect a box fallen from a truck to obstruct the road. It was only at the last minute that he saw it. He swerved to miss the box, but this motion caused him to lose control of his motorcycle. The bike slanted sideways and he started to skid on his left side down the middle of the road. At this point, Shawn thanked the gods that he decided to wear a coat and jeans. He could feel them getting ripped away from the harsh, gavel road underneath him, but at least his skin was getting pulled off at this moment. He tried to keep his head up, but the bumps and potholes were causing this to be very challenging. He wished that he had his helmet on now. While to the observer, this whole scene took only seconds, it seemed to last an eternity to Shawn. He still skit along the road and tried to get out of the way as he saw an approaching cement median in the road. Please God, don't let me hit that he thought. Unfortunately, he had no control over his bike. And his last thought before he slipped into a world of unconsciousness was that this was gonna hurt big time….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thirty minutes had passed since Shawn left Henry's house in a mad rush. Henry continued to busy himself with mundane tasks, but grew weary that Shawn would not return today to retrieve his helmet. Instead, he sat down and began to watch television. He couldn't seem to pay attention to any show. He kept looking at his watch and thinking about Shawn. For as long as he lived that was his curse. Hell, it was the curse of any parent. At every moment of every day, a parent could somehow worry obsessively about their children. He wanted to call Shawn's cell phone, but he wasn't ready to admit that he was wrong. He would never admit to Shawn that he was wrong at anything. However, he could justify his call by telling Shawn he had left his helmet at his house. California law required that motorcycle riders wear head protection at all times. This way, he could hear Shawn's voice and be reassured that he was okay. Henry would even volunteer to bring back the helmet itself. He could make up some excuse that he was visiting a friend that evening that lived nearby. Satisfied with his story, Henry picked up the telephone and began to dial Shawn's number. It rang and rang and rang, but to his dismay, Shawn's voicemail only picked up.

"Hello, you have reached Shawn Spencer, psychic detective. Although I know who is calling, I do not always comprehend the phone number so please leave your name and number and I will return your call when I am done talking to the spirits. Thank you."

Henry smirked a little at this message. Only Shawn would have a ridiculous voicemail like this, but that was his son. "Hey Shawn, it's your dad. I wanted to let you know that you left your helmet at my house. I do not want to hear you complaining to me when you get a ticket so I could drop it off for you tonight if you want since I'm visiting a friend in your area. Let me know. Bye."

Henry ended the call. He turned the television on again and wished for the shrill ring of his cell phone.

"We have a 30 year old male with multiple lacerations across his body. BP is 112 over 70 and dropping. Pulse is 99 and thready. His O2 stats are good and he has good bilateral breathing. He has not regained consciousness since we first arrived at the scene. He is not responding to any pain stimuli. He has unequaled sized pupils likely due to a concussion. He lost some blood, but not a great deal from his superficial wounds. He may also have a few broken ribs," the paramedic rattled off to the emergency room doctor.

"Thanks Joe. I'll take it from here," the doctor responded as he and several other nurses wheeled Shawn into the emergency room.

The paramedic, Joe, proceeded to walk to the nurses' station where he greeted by two police officers. "Hey guys, how are you today?"

"Good," one of them replied. "What have you got for us?"

"I have his wallet. I'll give it to the nurse so she can contact next of kin. It was pretty bad since he wasn't wearing a helmet," the paramedic replied.

"Jeez, why must people ride on those things without wearing helmets?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to give this stuff to the nurse so she can contact his family. Talk to you later," he replied as he walked to the nearest nurse. "Hey Susan, here is the information for the patient that I just brought in."

"Is it the 30 year old male from the motorcycle accident?" she asked.

"Yes, here you go," he replied as he handed her his wallet.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it," she smiled to him before walking off to look up the young man's information.

Henry jolted awake upon hearing the ring of his telephone. He was surprised that he had fallen asleep since it was still relatively early. Brushing that thought aside, he reached for his phone and out of habit looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown, but a local number. Damn, he thought. He wished it was Shawn calling him back. He decided to answer it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Mr. Henry Spencer?" the voice questioned.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is speaking?" Henry didn't like the tone of her voice. It sounded too rehearsed, too eerie, and someone who was about to be the bearer of bad news.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer, I am nurse Susan down at Mercy Hospital. Your son, Shawn, was brought in earlier from a motorcycle accident. Your name was listed as the next of kin."

Henry felt his blood chill. His worst fears had come true. He wanted to ask a million questions and scream at this girl, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He sat there with his mouth open shaken to the bone and unable to respond to the voice.

"Hello? Mr. Spencer?" she questioned again.

Finally, he was able to speak. "Yeah, I'm here. Is he okay? Is he alive?" the last part made a deep chill run down his spine. Surely, he would have felt something if is only son, only child, had died. He needed to know now.

"Mr. Spencer, maybe you should come down to the hospital so…"

"Look, you tell me if my son is still alive," Henry demanded as he interrupted the nurse.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, he is still alive, but his condition is very grave. It is best if you come down to the hospital so we can fill you in with the details," she replied.

But, before she could continue on, Henry hung up the phone and rushed to get his jacket and keys. He eyed the helmet sitting there taunting him.

The drive to the hospital seemed to last an eternity. The nurse's words haunted him. She had told him that he was in a grave condition. That could mean a multitude of things. He knew that Shawn was a fighter and that he could survive anything. Upon pulling into the nearest parking space, he practically ran from his car to the emergency room not being able to take anymore of the suspense.

He walked through the emergency doors and was taken back by the hustle and bustle of the hospital ward. He made his way to the front desk and proceeded to ask the nurse for more information. "Hello. I'm here to see Shawn Spencer. He was brought in earlier in a motorcycle accident."

"Hold on one moment," the nurse replied. She typed some information on the computer and looked back at him. "I'll let Dr. Burnham know that you are here, if you just want to take a seat," she stood up and walked down the hall leaving Henry just standing there.

Henry made his way through the crowd and sat down in the corner farthest away from every person. He just wanted to know the news. About ten minutes passed and Henry felt like he could not take it anymore. Hell, he would search every room until he found Shawn. At that instant, a middle-aged doctor walked towards him carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry. Are you Mr. Spencer?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am. Do you have any news of my son?" Henry wondered.

"Please, follow me. We will go someplace quieter," the doctor replied as he led him down the hallway to a much smaller, but empty waiting room for families. "I'm Dr. Burnham. I treated your son when they brought him in earlier. It appeared that he lost control of his bike trying to avoid a box dropped in the middle of the road. He slid on his left side for quite some time and hit a cement median. He was not wearing a helmet."

"Oh god," Henry remarked. He knew it was bad.

"Shawn didn't suffer many deep injuries. He has some minor cuts and bruises and some floor burn on his left leg and arm. He bruised several ribs and cracked one of them. However, the serious injury is his concussion. Since he was not wearing a helmet, he did take a great deal of injury to his skull. Now, he is in a coma and there is little possibility that he will wake up," the doctor informed Henry.

"Oh," Henry replied as he ran a shaky hand up his balding head. What was he going to do?

"Shawn is showing no brain wave activity since we brought him in and he isn't responding to any pain. It is probable that he is brain dead. I'm sorry Mr. Spencer," the doctor monotony replied as if he was used to giving this kind of bad news.

"Can I see him?" Henry shakily asked not knowing what else to do. The possibility of his son dead had not even crossed his mind. Maybe if he willed him to live, then he would.

"Yes, I will get a nurse to direct you. I do not want to intrude, but since Shawn did not injure any of his other parts, he would be an excellent organ donor, if the time comes when you decide to take no further action."

"I'll think about it. I just want to see my son now," Henry replied not sure whether to be angry or indifferent to the doctor. He knew the doctor was only doing his job trying to save as many lives as he could. However, he couldn't think of his son getting cut open and his organs passed around to other people. He still needed them. He was still alive.

"I'll go get the nurse," the doctor replied as he got up and left the room.

Henry couldn't comprehend how things had gotten from bad to worse. He knew that he should call Gus. Gus and Henry were all that Shawn really had in his life. He decided to call Gus later because he probably wouldn't be able to make it through a conversation. He needed to see Shawn. Just then, a nurse poked her head in the door.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer. If you would follow me, I will take you to Shawn's room."

Henry got up and followed her down the dismal hallways of the hospital. It seemed so dim and lifeless, certainty not a place for his vibrant, loud son to be hanging around in. The nurse stopped at a room and motioned for Henry to come in. "I will be at the station if you need anything," she told Henry as she walked away.

He wanted to respond with a thank you or something. Instead, he just nodded and showed a look of gratefulness in his eyes. He still hadn't turned and looked into Shawn's room. He didn't know if he could bring himself to look at him. He didn't want to see him like that. Ultimately, he was dead. He had no brain function, nothing. Henry turned and began to walk in Shawn's room still keeping his eyes to the floor.

He finally got enough courage to look up and see Shawn. He lie there pale with a bandage wrapped across his head. There were so many tubes coming from every part of his body. The whoosh of the ventilation brought a chill down his spine. Shawn couldn't even breathe on his own. The steady beep of the monitor was the only thing that let Henry know that he was still alive and still hanging on. Shawn looked so small underneath everything. He wanted to shake Shawn and scream at him to wake up. He just wanted him to be back. Instead, he pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed unsure of what to do. Shawn and he did not have a touchy-feely relationship. He didn't remember the last time he hugged his son. He just sat down and shook his head. "Shawn, I think it is time you woke up because it sure is quiet around here," Henry replied letting a single tear slide down his cheek as he pleaded to God to let his son come back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Henry must have fallen asleep, for when he woke up it was light out again. Sitting up straight, he groaned as he felt the muscles in his neck strain. He had slept in an awkward position so rubbing them would not bring much relief. He looked at Shawn who looked the same: pale, small, and lifeless. He stood up and walked to the bathroom deciding to talk to the nurses once he was done.

Walking down the hallway, he noticed the same thing room after room. Many family members gathered around their loved ones hoping that they would wake up sometime soon. However, they were in the sickest ward in the hospital. The next stop for many of these patients was the morgue. Henry put that thought out of his mind. He walked up to the nurses' station and recognized the nurse from yesterday night that led him to Shawn's room. Putting on a fake smile, he asked, "Do you have any more news about my son, Shawn Spencer, room 325?"

The young nurse smiled back at him, "Hold on sir. I'll see if the doctor wrote any new notes."

"Thank you," Henry responded as he turned around and leaned against the counter watching the hospital scene. The smell of the environment was beginning to get to him. It was a combination of many odors. Sweat, disinfectant, blood, and so many other scents he had a hard time singling one out. Most of all, it was the smell of death. He wanted to leave fast and take his son out of this awful place. Even as a police officer, he tried to spend the least amount of time in a hospital as possible. Thank god he had never been seriously injured. He would have just wheeled himself out of the hospital and never come back. The nurse's voice broke him from his train of thought.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the doctor wrote that your son's condition has not changed. He has no brain wave activity. I'm sorry," she replied.

"Oh, okay," Henry said as he started to walk back to Shawn's room.

"Sir, hold on. I have some of Shawn's personal belongings. I was going to give them to you yesterday night, but I saw you fall asleep and I did not want to wake you," she told Henry as she handed him a white, plastic bag of items.

"Thanks. Please update me if there is anymore news," Henry said as he took the bag.

"I will Mr. Spencer," she replied.

Henry walked back to the room and decided he would get some breakfast. However, he was drawn to look at Shawn's belongings so he sat down in a chair next to Shawn's bed and began to sort through his items. The bag contained his dirty, worn out shoes that Henry had been complaining to Shawn for months to get rid of. There was a set of car and apartment keys with a keychain that said I love pineapple. Henry smiled at this. For some reason, his son was obsessed with that fruit. He pulled out his wallet and his cell phone observing that he had one new message. He checked the missed call and saw the caller ID stating dad home. It was his message from yesterday night. He opened up his wallet and saw various items such as credit cards and licenses. He pulled out a picture of Gus and him dressed like Civil War soldiers. On the side of his wallet, he found a picture of Shawn and him when he was young. It was the first time Shawn had caught a large fish. He was so proud. Henry smiled at this and felt guilty for not taking Shawn on a fishing trip for quite some time. He put his belongings away in the closet and decided to head down to the cafeteria.

Gus impatiently sat in the Psych office. Where was Shawn? He was usually never late. He tapped a pencil on the desk waiting for his friend to burst through the door at any moment. He hoped that Shawn found a case. He picked up another pencil and started to construct a rhythm to his pencil tapping. Humming, he preoccupied himself for several minutes. However, Gus did not have patience. He was always on the go. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shawn's number.

Henry returned from the cafeteria to Shawn's room bringing back a morning paper and some coffee. He heard Shawn's cell ringing from inside the closet so he rushed to grab it out from the bag. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that Gus was calling. He completely forgot to call him and this made him fell guilty, but there were a thousand other things on his mind so he frankly forgot. He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Shawn? Where are you? I've been waiting here for thirty minutes," Gus replied with a hint of anger in his voice. "You better have a good excuse."

"Gus," Henry replied.

"Mr. Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did Shawn leave his cell phone at your house?"

"No, he didn't," Henry replied.

Gus didn't like the sound of his voice. Something seemed odd and Shawn never went anywhere without his phone. "Is something wrong?" Gus pondered.

"Gus, Shawn has been in an accident. I'm at the hospital. I think you should come down here when you can," he replied.

"An accident? What kind of accident?" Gus wondered. He hoped it was not anything serious since Shawn was already accident prone.

"He crashed his motorcycle yesterday night and he wasn't wearing a helmet either," Henry sadly replied.

"Oh," Gus reacted, not sure how to respond.

"He's at Mercy Hospital, room 325," Henry told him.

"I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you Mr. Spencer," Gus commented simultaneously grabbing his keys and coats while proceeding to walk out the door.

"Okay, Gus. I will see you in awhile," he told him as he hung up the phone.

Gus frantically maneuvered his blue company car through the crowded streets of Santa Barbara. He felt guilty. He should have known that Shawn was in trouble. The only thing that mattered now was if Shawn would be okay. His last words to him would have been in anger. Gus shook those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on getting to his destination as fast as possible. He honked at a car that cut him off and stopped to let people out, "What the hell?" Sticking his head out the window, "Hey, you. Yeah, you. Can you please move your car? You are blocking traffic!" Gus shouted. Angrily, he slammed his hand onto the steering wheel. What seemed like an eternity later, Gus pulled into the visitor's parking lot of the hospital and jogged to the main entrance.

When entering the hospital, he couldn't remember the last time he was in one. Gus never got injured, it was usually Shawn getting hurt because he did something stupid and Gus had to be the one to bring him there. He remembered shaking every time he had to call Henry on the phone to tell him that Shawn had been hurt again. Gus went to the receptionist desk and asked how to get to Shawn's room. She directed him and he skidded off in a hurry with a copy of the hospital map in his hand. Finally, he found room 325 in the ICU and taking a deep breath walked into the place.

At first, the sight was a little too much to take in. Shawn lie there dead to the world. Tubes, machines, and weird beeping noises filled the room and air and created a cacophony of sounds unnatural to the human ear. Henry sat in a chair near the window reading the newspaper. Gus didn't know how long he stood there looking at Shawn. He was frozen in place unable to move. Even as a child, Gus couldn't handle medical situations. He hated them. He despised hospitals. Finally, after thirty seconds of standing there, Gus began to move towards Henry. Henry noticed the movement and looked at Gus.

"Oh, hey Gus. I didn't even see you come in," Henry replied.

"Good to see you Mr. Spencer," Gus said as he walked towards Henry unsure if he should shake his hand or hug him. "Is there any news on Shawn's condition?"

Henry motioned for Gus to come sit next to him by the table near the window. "No, I checked with the doctor about an hour ago. He says that Shawn is still showing no brain activity. The machines are doing all the work for him," Henry replied.

"Shawn's brain dead?" Gus exclaimed a little louder than intended. "What?"

Henry looked directly in Gus's eyes and could see the formation of tears in them, "Yes, when they brought him in yesterday they said he was brain dead. There is little possibility that he will wake up. He's in a coma."

"Oh man, oh man," Gus replied as he tried to stop his shaking hands.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what to do. Every doctor seems to be after Shawn's organs, but I can't just pull the plug and say it's over. I just can't. What if he wakes up?" Henry told Gus almost pleading with him to provide an answer.

"I don't know what to tell you Mr. Spencer, but if Shawn is going to remain a vegetable I don't think he would want to be like this," Gus said as a felt a chill go through him when he compared Shawn to a vegetable. His energetic friend was gone.

"Yeah, I know Shawn wouldn't want to live like this. But, how long do I wait? One week, one month, one year? I just don't know," Henry replied.

"I'm can't tell you. But, one thing is for sure. Whatever you decide, I will support you. I wish he would wake up. I'll never find a best friend like him again ever in my life," Gus told Henry.

"I'm sure he knows that. He feels the same about you."

"I only hope he wakes up."

"I do too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Several days passed, but Henry didn't seem to notice the time fly by. Everyday he had the same routine. Some nights he stayed at the hospital, but other times he went home. His friends would stop by and offer some comforting words, but Henry knew that they saw Shawn as good as dead. The only other person who truly hoped for Shawn's awakening was Gus. Even with his job demanding much of his time, he managed to stay at the hospital for hours on end trying to lighten the mood. Eventually, he grew more quiet and resentful and let the pharmaceutical job consume his life. Even the chief, Lassiter, and Juliet stopped by now and then to visit. Each time, they said how Shawn looked so much better than the previous point. However, Henry still heard the doctor's reports. No change. Everyday was the same report. Everyday the doctors became more bloodthirsty for Shawn's organs. It seemed like they waited out in the hallway for Henry to come out and sign the release forms to finally let Shawn rest forever.

It had been weeks and the visitors started to dwindle. Shawn looked weaker and more fragile. Henry knew that he couldn't prolong the inevitable. He decided to sign the release forms and take Shawn off the ventilator, which would be a certain death. Hell, he wanted to say so many more things to his son. He wanted to become a grandfather and spoil his grandchildren with tons of gifts. In his mind, he couldn't believe that his doing would ultimately be the action that killed Shawn. The time finally came when Henry decided to inform the doctors to remove Shawn from life-saving measures. Just one thing remained; Henry didn't know if Gus wanted to be there so he decided to call him.

Henry picked up his cell phone and dialed Gus's number. This was something that he never had to do before in his life. It felt very awkward. Gus answered on the other line sounding very worn-out. "Gus?" Henry stated.

"Yes?" Gus replied with a hint of sadness in his voice predicting that he probably knew the inevitable conversation about to take place.

"I think the time has come. I'm gonna sign the release forms today. There is no use letting him live on this way," Henry blurted out to Gus not wanting to stop and release his true emotions.

"I understand. It was only a matter of time," Gus monotony said.

"Do you want to head over to the hospital?" Henry asked Gus hoping that he didn't have to go through this whole ordeal by himself.

"No, I rather not. I don't want to remember him like this. I can't stand there and watch him die. I'm sorry, but if you need anything after…you know, don't hesitate to call me. I would be more than willing to help," Gus stated.

Henry paused for a long time letting the Gus's words sink in. He hadn't thought about planning a funeral. He figured the next funeral would be his. As much as he wanted to shake Gus and scream at him to come wish his best friend goodbye, he respected his wishes. No one should see him like this. Finally, after an awkward thirty seconds, Henry replied, "Thanks Gus. I understand. Take care."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Spencer," Gus said. He wanted to say more and be more of a comfort to him, but he knew nothing that he said could help him.

"Please Gus; you've known me your whole life. It is Henry." With that remark, Gus truly felt like Henry was a second father. Perhaps, the father he never had. Although he felt proud that Henry saw him as a son-like figure, he felt a tremendous amount of grief over the impending death of his best friend.

"Thanks," Gus replied and with that they both hung up the phone realizing that their lives were going to get a whole lot worse.

Henry made his way over to Shawn's bedside for the last time he thought. He figured he should hold his hand and say a few meaningful words before he continued on. He sat there for the longest time just thinking. Finally, he ran his hand through Shawn's hair and decided to say a few words.

"You know Shawn; I was never really good at goodbyes. I can't believe this is happening. I just want you to move on and rest in peace. Please forgive me. I never meant for you to leave my house in such an angry state. It's all my fault and I will live with this for the rest of my life. As much as I complain and criticize your life, I hope you realize that I am proud of you and I wouldn't want any other son. You're truly a good person with a large heart who would help anyone at anytime." With this he stopped, fully comprehending what he was doing. "I love you Shawn and I'm going to miss you greatly." With that, he placed his hand on top of Shawn's and smiled down at him. He stood there for several minutes and wiped away his tears. He still had control of his emotions, because he was still in an initial stage of shock.

Now, he decided it was time to move on. He walked down to the nurses' station and asked one of the nurses if she could page Dr. Burnham. From the look in his eye, the nurse knew the reason and nodded quickly while giving a grateful smile as she got on the phone. Henry turned around and leaned against the counter, much like he did several weeks ago. He took in the hospital atmosphere again, but this time it was different. There were new families in new rooms with new sick patients. He didn't know if the previous patients had been released or had passed away. The same smell still lingered in the air, but this time the death component really filled his nostrils.

"Mr. Spencer?" the nurse beckoned Henry. "Dr. Burnham will be here in several minutes. He is just finishing up with a patient in the cardiac unit."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting in Shawn's room," Henry told the nurse.

"Okay, I will send him in when he arrives," she replied still giving off her half forced-I'm-so-sorry-for-you smile.

Henry didn't mind. He knew that it was a part of her job. She must have seen hundreds of patients come in and never exit. Walking down the hallway, he finally realized how terrible his life had become in such a short time. In just a few seconds, Shawn had gone from an energetic human to a lifeless body on an uncomfortable bed. The doctor seemed to make record timing for he nearly beat Henry back to the room. He began talking about forms, applications, and all this other jargon that flew in one ear and out the other. Henry just started signing the forms, not exactly sure what they were removing from Shawn. At this point, he didn't care. At least his son was able to save a few more lives. This prolongation of life was not a complete waste. After hours and hours of signing thousands of papers, the doctor nodded at Henry and told him it was time. He asked if Henry wanted to leave, but he simply shook his head unable to find the words.

Two nurses came in and assisted the doctor with the dismantlement of all the wires and tubes. One by one, they removed the less essential ones until they were left with only the ventilator. The doctor asked Henry if he should leave him alone for a few minutes, but again Henry shook his head for all that he wanted to say had been said a short while ago. With the flip of a switch, the ventilator turned off. All eyes were glued to the monitor. As expected, a straight line appeared as Shawn's pulse. Henry had been thankful that the nurses had already turned the sound off, because he didn't want to hear the god-awful noise of no heartbeat. He took one last look at Shawn and put a hand on his forehead. He was dead, but he was still warm. He turned around and with his eyes on the ground he proceeded to walk out the door. Now, he needed to get out of that room. Perhaps, he would walk around the hallways or make a stroll outside. Anything to get out of this hospital away from that room for awhile before he had to come back and do the really difficult things like planning Shawn's funeral. Just as he walked out the door, a tiny beep stopped him. This noise was followed by several more beeps. Henry turned around and looked at the nurses and doctor standing there.

The nurse did a double-take. She looked from the monitor to the patient back to the monitor then to the doctor. "Doctor, he has a pulse. The rhythm looks normal," she told him.

"What? This can't be," he barked at the nurse. Grabbing his stethoscope wrapped around his neck he quickly began to listen to Shawn's chest. "Oh my god. He has steady bilateral breaths. Go get an O2 mask. Stat," he shouted at one of the nurses.

Henry just stood there. Had Shawn really come back from the dead? Maybe it was an after effect of taking someone off a life sustaining machine. But why the doctor would be behaving in such a strange manner. "Is Shawn alive?" he finally asked the doctor.

"It appears so Mr. Spencer. He is breathing on his own, which is a good sign. Perhaps, he has less brain damage than initially thought," Dr. Burnham replied to Henry.

Henry just stood there smiling. Shawn was not going to give up. Henry said out loud, "That's my boy," as he looked at Shawn lying there. Suddenly, he didn't seem so pale, but now there was an energy around him. Just then, the monitor spiked and emitted a loud beeping sound. Oh no, Henry thought, not again, but the nurse interrupted his thoughts.

"Doctor! He is waking up," she yelled at him.

"Shawn, can you hear me? Shawn?" the doctor pleaded to Henry's son as he placed his hand in Shawn's. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Henry stood there shocked. He couldn't move. One minute, the doctors told him his son was dead. Now, his son was about to wake up and probably start yelling about how he hated hospitals. This was a cruel world, indeed, but all Henry cared about was Shawn waking up. At that moment, he heard a gagging sound, signaling that Shawn woke up. Now, upon hearing his son awake, he was able to move. He quickly positioned himself next to the side of Shawn's bed so he could see him. Shawn's eyes were wide and frantic as he tried to tear away the ventilator from his mouth. It must have felt extremely awkward.

Henry grabbed Shawn's flailing arms as the doctor began speaking to Shawn again, "Shawn, you have to calm down. Okay? You are in a hospital. There is a tube down your throat helping you breathe. We'll take it out once you calm down. Okay?"

Shawn still didn't seem to comprehend what was going on. Henry prayed that it wasn't brain damage and Shawn was just a bit disorientated. Finally, Shawn's eyes settled on Henry's eyes. This made him calm down a bit. "That's it Shawn. You're okay. You're safe in a hospital," Henry told him.

Shawn gave a quick nod and lowered his arms still having trouble with the tube down his throat. The doctor turned to Henry, "Mr. Spencer, you might want to leave since we are going to take out his tube."

Henry nodded and silently made his way out the door. As much as he wanted to be with his son as he woke up, he didn't want to witness the procedure. A short time later a nurse walked out and told Henry that he could enter his room, "I'm just getting Shawn some ice chips because his throat is so dry from the tube. I'll be right back," she smiled to Henry.

"Thanks," he replied. Henry walked into the room and felt a new surge of energy. It was Shawn. He just had a certain presence that Henry couldn't describe. Shawn now was sitting up in bed whispering to the doctor. He turned and looked at his dad and broke out into a huge smile.

"I'm assuming you missed me," Shawn barely croaked making Henry read his lips more than actually listen to him.

"Yeah, Shawn, I did. You sure scared us all," Henry replied looking from Shawn to the doctor.

"I can't believe the type of improvement. I've never seen it in my practice. Frankly, Shawn should be dead or at least have some major brain damage. However, he is coherent and remembers everything. I'm going to run some tests tomorrow and make sure everything is okay, but I'm speechless," the doctor told Shawn and Henry.

"I guess I'm a miracle child," Shawn joked.

Henry rolled his eyes. Yep, his son was back by some miraculous force. "Not a miracle to me."

"I'll let you two talk," the doctor remarked. "Certainly, I will be back tomorrow to check in," he replied as he walked out the door dumfounded.

Henry stood there looking at Shawn with his hands in his pockets and Shawn looked back twiddling his thumbs. "How are you feeling?" Henry asked Shawn.

"Pretty good, I guess, considering," he whispered.

"Any pain?"

"No."

"Good," Henry replied. Why was this so awkward he thought? Hell, he wanted to tell Shawn a hundred things and go over to his bed and hug and kiss him. He wanted to hold him like a child again and tell him how much he loved him, but he couldn't even seem to carry on a conversation now. His thoughts broke once the nurse entered the room bringing Shawn his ice chips.

"Here you go Shawn. Don't eat too many. Now, if you need anything, hit the nurse's call button. Don't do any strenuous activity," she told him.

"Define strenuous activity. Can I partake in this activity with you?" he joked. The nurse just smiled and shook his head.

"Shawn!" Henry exclaimed.

"What?" he whispered taking out his first piece of ice. "Can't a guy tell some jokes?"

"I don't believe you, you just wake up from a several week coma and you are making crude jokes," Henry remarked.

"It wasn't that crude," Shawn mumbled as he attempted to suck on the ice piece.

"I'll be at the station if you need anything," the nurse replied as she smiled and winked at Shawn while exiting the room.

"Did you see that?" Shawn remarked. Henry smiled and shook his head. He sat down in the chair next to Shawn's bed. "So, I've been a three week coma?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"Anything cool happen while I was gone?" Shawn asked.

"No, same old stuff," Henry replied to Shawn as he silently munched on his precious ice. "Shawn, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you."

Confused, Shawn looked up at Henry, "Where did this come from?"

"I just hated that we left on bad terms and you…well…you know…got hurt," he told Shawn.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. Just a simple bump on the noggin," he commented to Henry.

"Yeah Shawn, but things were bad for awhile. Let's just say you were dead, practically, almost."

"I was dead? What! Wow, that is creepy. I'm like Jesus. I came back from the dead. This is definitely going on my resume," Shawn excitedly remarked.

"Shawn, you are not going to compare yourself to Jesus and put it on your resume. I should have never given them the order," Henry said mumbling the last part to himself.

"What? You killed me! I can't believe it. My own father!" Shawn exclaimed.

"You were already dead!" Henry remarked back to Shawn.

"Still. You didn't have to…umm…rekill me," Shawn said.

Henry laughed and shook his head. "Well, now, I'm just glad you're awake because I get to acquire a nice headache every time I talk to you."

"Don't lecture me about headaches. I'm the one with a severe concussion," Shawn remarked as he rubbed his head.

"Crap!" Henry exclaimed practically jumping out of his chair.

"What?" Shawn remarked looking around the room like he was missing something.

"I need to call Gus."

"Yeah, why isn't he here?" Shawn asked Henry. "Some best friend," he mumbled.

"Well, he didn't want to...ugh…see you like this," Henry stuttered not wanting to share Gus's true reasons. "He couldn't watch it."

"Oh," Shawn replied suddenly feeling guilty that he jokingly accused his friend of not caring. He couldn't imagine seeing Gus hurt and practically dead in a coma. Shawn could feel the worn out and sadness of his father. The last few weeks must have taken a toll on him watching his only child almost die. Shawn wasn't good in these types of situations. Humor was his best action in any part. "Hey, idea. Don't tell Gus yet. I'll act like a ghost and haunt him for a few days," Shawn remarked.

"No, you are not going to do that to your best friend. You will end up giving him a heart attack," Henry replied.

"I think it would be cool," Shawn stated. Just then, he looked at a nurse walking by his room. She smiled as she walked by, but Shawn continued to stare at her while a vision came into his head.

Instantly, a surge of pain flooded his temporal region. He saw the same nurse dressed in a wedding dress behind a sign that read June 22nd, 2010. She happily smiled with what appeared was her parents. His vision ended and the pain subsided. Now, turning to the land of living again he stared into the wide eyes of his father.

"Shawn?" Henry questioned. "Are you okay?"

Shawn was not sure what happened. He saw a vision of that nurse in the future. He simply looked back at his father and said, "I don't think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why? What is wrong Shawn?" Henry beckoned as he proceeded to get up from his chair and head towards the door. "I'll go get the doctor, hold on."

"Wait," Shawn shouted after him. "I don't know what it was," Shawn replied as he continued to rub his temples. "I had some sort of…vision."

Henry stood in the doorway looking at Shawn. "What?" Unsure if his son was just delirious or if he had truly seen something, Henry remained steadfast in the door not knowing how to proceed in this situation.

"Yeah, a saw the nurse in a picture dated three years from now at her wedding. She was smiling with her parents," Shawn replied.

"Are you serious?" Henry asked as he started to walk towards Shawn's bed again.

"Yes, I can't describe how, I don't know. Ouch, my head hurts more," Shawn complained.

"Maybe you should get some rest. Technically, you were dead," Henry remarked.

"I'll get enough rest when I'm dead, Dad. I have to figure out what is going on," Shawn replied.

"I'm sure your brain is just recovering. There is nothing going on," Henry told Shawn as he proceeded to pick up the remote control. "We should see what is on television." Henry flipped through the channels and decided on watching the Athletics baseball game.

Shawn remained quiet in his bed content on just sitting there watching the television. His head continued to throb, but he didn't want to succumb to the drug induced sleep if he took anymore medication.

"Well, this looks like it is going to be some game. The A's are up by 12 runs to the White Sox. Some World Series team, my ass," Henry commented.

"Yeah," Shawn remarked looking at the 14-2 lead on the television screen. Just then, a flash of light blinded him, he saw the television screen and it read A's 14 and White Sox 22 as the final score. He saw his dad standing by the window swearing up a storm about how they blew such a tremendous lead and how he wanted to kill someone. Just then, in an instant, the vision faded and Shawn saw the television come back into focus. The vision was less painful this time and he recovered quickly. Henry still remained glued to the television watching every move even though his beloved team was winning by a significant lead.

"Dad," Shawn's voice beckoned with a tint of uncertainty in it.

"Yeah," Henry said as he turned around not liking the sound of his son's voice.

"It happened again."

"What happened?" Henry questioned, still unaware of his son's current mental condition. Hell, Shawn was weird, but now he was starting to freak him out.

"White Sox win 22-14. You get angry and start swearing up a storm by the hospital window," Shawn quickly replied completely sure of himself.

"What? That's just crazy. They are not going to get 20 runs in the next three innings!" Henry barked back.

"They will, I don't know how," Shawn excitedly remarked. He somehow felt happy and energized about this new gift, if it was a gift.

"What are you Ms. Cleo now? Can I call you for a free psychic reading?" Henry mocked to Shawn.

"Of course not dad. I would charge you," Shawn jokingly replied.

"Shawn!"

"Alright, I'll give you the first twenty minutes free, but that is it," Shawn said.

"What's your name?" Henry asked.

"What?" Shawn replied.

"What's your name?"

"Shawn Henry Spencer."

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"Dad, you and I both know that I don't have a car much to your dismay. I have my lovely beloved motorcycle. Well…I guess I don't have that anymore. Damn, I don't want to go back to riding a bike. The helmet always gives me hat hair and I look so stupid," Shawn remarked.

"What's your favorite fruit?" Henry continued questioning.

"Pineapple…wait…what is with all this questioning?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe you are still injured. Perhaps you have amnesia."

"I don't have amnesia! I remember everything like the time you made me clean the entire kitchen floor with my toothbrush because I snuck out at night with Gus," Shawn shouted.

"Well, you were out past curfew and I had to have the embarrassment of my own son getting brought home by fellow officers. How do you think I felt?" Henry asked.

"That is beside the point. I'm fine. I'm not crazy, but I'm seeing things." Just then, a large boo emitted from the television. On the TV, one of the White Sox players hit a grand slam. "See dad, it's starting. I'm right!"

"Nothing is starting. Nothing."

"Oh my god," Shawn exclaimed. "I'm like that guy who gets hit by a truck and is in a coma for like seven years and then he wakes up and can see the past and future by touching things," Shawn remarked as he sat there for a moment while his dad started at him. "Johnny Smith!" he shouted. "That's his name. It was a Stephen King novel. I'm so awesome. Come here dad I want to touch you," Shawn said as he reached out towards his dad.

"No, that's creepy. You're not touching me," Henry replied giving Shawn an evil eye.

"Come on dad, let me touch you," Shawn stated raising his voice in the process while wavering his hand in the air.

"No, Shawn. Stop, you're not touching me," Henry barked back as he looked to the side and noticed a nurse standing in the doorway.

She quickly smiled. "If you want me to come back later, I can," she replied.

Shawn looked surprised, "No, everything here is fine. I just wanted my dad to touch me, but you can touch me instead," he remarked and winced at the nurse while she gave him a questioning look.

"Umm...okay. I need to check you over," she said as she walked to his bed and took his hand in hers measuring his pulse. Shawn closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. What would he see? A couple of seconds passed and she removed her hand and checked some of the other monitors, smiled, and walked out of the room. Shawn just sat there angry that nothing happened.

"See Shawn. Nothing happened. You're not some psychic boy," Henry confirmed.

"Maybe it wasn't long enough. Maybe I have to touch multiple things," Shawn joked. He closed his eyes and began to hum then proceeded to say, "Past, present, future, past, present, future, past, present, future, past, present, future, past, present, future."

"Shawn, shut up. Stop it," Henry barked. "I'm going to get lunch, maybe when I get back you'll be normal again," he stated as he grabbed his baseball cap.

"I haven't been normal in 30 years dad. What makes you think that I'm going to be normal now?" Shawn asked.

Henry just huffed and walked out the door giving a wave to Shawn without turning around. Great, Shawn thought. He looked up at the television again. The score was 14-9 now. He knew that he was right. Then, he got a bright idea into his brain. He reached over the bed and grabbed his cell phone. "Time to call Gus," he said out loud. Shawn could not think reasonably at times. He wanted to give Gus a good scare so he hit his speed dial number and waited for his best friend to answer the phone.

Meanwhile, Gus sat at his desk anxiously trying to memorize his new drug presentation. However, his mind was on much other details as he waited for Henry to give him the final news about Shawn knowing that it was not going to be good, but at least he would know that his friend had passed away. At that moment, his cell phone vibrated on the desk and a cold shiver went through his body. He looked at the caller ID and got a coldness because it read Shawn cell phone. Realizing that Henry probably did not have his number so he used Shawn's phone, he felt a little better. Mustering up enough strength, he proceeded to answer the phone. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Gus expected it. Henry must feel terrible now. "Hello?" Gus asked again wanting to make sure that there was a good connection. He heard something breathing on the other side of the phone. Weird, he thought, but maybe Henry couldn't find the words to say something. "Henry, are you okay?" What a stupid question Gus thought.

Shawn on the other line could almost not contain himself from laughing. He was taken back a second when Gus called his father Henry. He wondered what had gone on while he was in the coma. He began his prank, "Gus," he whispered in an eerie voice waiting for the response of his best friend.

"Henry?" Gus questioned because the voice seemed to be out of place.

"Gus," it repeated. "Help me," it squeaked.

"Who is this?" Gus demanded wanting to know what was going on.

"Gus…this is Shawn, I need your help," Shawn remarked in his continued ghostly voice covering the speaker at one point to muffle his laughter.

"Shawn?" Gus quietly asked unsure how his probably dead best friend was contacting him.

"Gus. I'm scared and dead and I don't know what to do. You have to help me," Shawn pleaded. "I want you to join me."

At this point, Gus wanted to scream into the phone and yell at whatever prankster he thought was calling him, but something stopped him because it was the voice of Shawn. Shawn had such a distinct voice that it couldn't be anyone else mimicking his tone. "Shawn? I want to help you. Go towards the light. Everything will be okay."

Shawn wanted to laugh. Go towards the light, he thought. He would never let Gus live that one down. Not wanting to end his charade just yet, he continued on. "I don't want to go towards the light. It is bright and hurts my eyes," Shawn replied abruptly covering his mouth to stop his laughing after this line.

"It is okay," Gus remarked. "It is time to go Shawn. We all love you."

Shawn lost it. He started to laugh uncontrollably and almost dropped the phone in the process.

Meanwhile, Henry began to walk down his son's hospital hallway with a new spring in his step happy that Shawn was awake and alive and well. However, he heard a distinct laughing coming from his son's room. Henry shook his head and picked up the pace unsure of what to expect. Shawn had only been up for a few hours yet he somehow managed to be getting himself in trouble.

Gus remained on the other end of the telephone conversation not sure what was going on.

Henry walked into the room and saw Shawn laughing into his cell phone. "Shawn!"

Shawn turned and looked at him with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He couldn't control his hysterical laugh.

"Shawn! Who are you talking to?" Henry questioned pretty sure that Gus was on the other end.

"Gus. He thinks I'm a ghost," he exclaimed wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Give me the phone," Henry remarked as he took the phone from Shawn. "Hello?"

"Henry?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, Gus?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Gus questioned unsure if he had somehow gone crazy in the past few minutes.

"Gus, I have some wonderful news if you haven't already guessed. Shawn is alive and well and going fine," Henry remarked as he glared on Shawn who sat in his bed with a wide grin on his face. "He is up and would like you to come see him when you can."

"How…but…?" Gus tried to respond, but remained utterly speechless.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when you get here," Henry replied.

"Okay, I will get there as soon as possible," Gus stated. "Bye." He quickly hung up the phone.

Henry turned to Shawn, "I can't believe you," he said as he tossed the phone to Shawn.

Shawn, still feeling the adverse effects of his concussion, missed the phone and it hit him in the head. "Ouch," he remarked rubbing the side of his face.

"Sorry," Henry stated. "If you were psychic, then why didn't you see that?"

"Because I was too busy watching the score," Shawn said as he pointed to the television. Now, the final score popped up on the screen reading White Sox won 22-14.

"What?" Henry exclaimed as he looked at the screen. He began yelling by the hospital window and shouting a range of obscenities. "I had money on this game!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like there are going to be a lot of things to tell Gus when he comes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once again, Gus's car flew through the streets of Santa Barbara. This time, however, he was extremely happy. He couldn't believe that Shawn had just woken up like nothing at all ever happened. That was Shawn all right to be dead and just start talking several minutes later back to his jolly, old self. He didn't know what he would have done if he lost his best friend. It must have been some sort of miracle and Gus thought those only happened in the movies.

Once he arrived at the hospital, Gus almost forgot to turn off his car. He sprinted from the parking lot to the front desk trying to explain to the receptionist who he was seeing while trying to regain his breath. Finally, he was successful and made his way up to Shawn's floor. The floor seemed eerie; it was too silent up here. He couldn't wait to see Shawn and move him out of this forsaken hospital. Coming closer to Shawn's room, Gus heard the distinct voices of his best friend and Mr. Henry Spencer muffled behind the closed door. Gus smiled to himself and proceeded to open the door.

"Dad, please listen to me. Just go to the corner drugstore and play these lottery numbers. We could be set for life," Shawn pleaded while holding up a set of numbers written on the hospital napkin.

"No, Shawn. I will not partake in this foolish charade. You cannot possibly think that you can predict the lottery numbers for tonight."

Gus opened his mouth to talk, but the dynamic duo just kept yelling back and forth to each other.

"Dad, for once in your life, trust me! We can hit it big. Millions, I tell ya."

"No, Shawn."

"Dad."

"No, Shawn. No, no, no."

Gus finally decided it was the right time to jump in. "Hello?"

Both Shawn and Henry turned to Gus. Shawn's face broke out into an enormous smile. "Gus! My man!" Shawn exclaimed, clearly wanting to go over to his friend and give him a huge hug.

"Shawn. Wow, look at you," Gus remarked as he walked over to Shawn's bed giving him their secret handshake. "I thought, I thought…wow. You look great."

"You know Gus. I believe I received extra human strength blood and now I have the special abilities of a superhero making me even more irresistible to the ladies," Shawn remarked in a deep voice mimicking the tone of movie speakers.

"No Shawn. No super human strength blood, but your father's blood," Henry replied as he walked over to the window chair and sat down.

"What!?" Shawn exclaimed. "You didn't! Ewwwwww. Now, I have contaminated blood from my father. That is so disgusting. Ewww. I have a piece of you in me. Get it out!" Shawn cried as if he was trying to hit away some imaginary bug pestering him.

"Well, you're half of me anyway. How do you think you were born?" Henry smiled evilly back at Shawn.

"Ewww times a million. I don't need to know this. For all I know, I was some immaculate-conception-birth-child-wonder-man-person," Shawn confidently replied back.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you were Jesus," Henry sarcastically replied to Shawn.

Gus looked at Henry and Shawn both confusingly, "Did I miss something besides the whole Shawn was dead and now resurrected back to life thing?"

"Why yes Gus. I have something interesting to tell you," Shawn replied beckoning at Gus to come closer.

"What?" Gus asked.

"I think something major is going on. Something that is going to change the rest of our lives forever," Shawn remarked with a glimmer of mysteriousness in his eye.

"Shawn, are you alright?"

"Gus, I've never been better…well, except for that one time right after I made out with Sherry O'Toole. Man, Gus, she was a fox. What was I thinking dumping her? I'll never know…anyway, I have something special."

"Oh God, here we go again, Mr. Psychic," Henry remarked. "Wait, Gus. It gets better."

Shawn turned and glared at his father. "Why must you torment me? Why?" Shawn turned back to Gus to tell him of his secret ability when Gus's background began to blur in a whirlwind of colors. "Oh God," Shawn replied as once again he was lost to the outside world and indeed receiving another vision. This time it was Gus and him.

Gus and Shawn were hiding behind a thick line of bushes overlooking an old house from the Victorian era. It was night and the overcast sky made it a perfect setup for a B-rated scary movie.

"Shawn, you cannot possibly think that we are going to sneak into that haunted-looking-like-house and find a dead body in the cellar," Gus replied.

"Gus, I know what I saw. I see visions. I saw the body of a dead man in the basement cellar. It is the murders we have been trying to solve all week!" Shawn said.

"Don't you think it is weird that there is no connection with this house and the rest of the victims? I mean, come on. I don't think we should be running around and getting ourselves killed right after you just got hurt. We don't even know how accurate your visions are yet."

"Gus, I haven't been wrong yet!"

"You were wrong about that girl who you said was totally into me and that I should go up to her and smack her in the butt."

"Gus, I was kidding. I would never advise any man, vision or not, to smack a girl in her bottom. That is just plain stupidity. No visions are needed to prove that point."

"Whatever Shawn. We need to be careful. I promised your dad that I would take care of you in the field the next few weeks."

"Since when did we ever listen to my dad? Never, Gus and we sure as hell are not gonna start now. Now, shut your mouth and let's go," Shawn replied as he leaped over the bushes running his way to the house.

Upon moving closer, floodlights turned on and three large pit-bulls came running from the back of the house. Shawn and Gus both turned to each other in fear.

"RUN!" Gus screamed as loud as his larynx would allow. Shawn was already in the opposite direction attempting to leap over the thick bushes in one large bound.

"Get the keys. Open the door!!! Let's go Gus!" Shawn screamed as he frantically tried to pry the door of Gus's company vehicle. Gus opened the door, shoved the keys into the ignition, started the car, and quickly drove away.

"That is the last time I listen to you," Gus shouted to Shawn who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Gus. I had a vision telling me that that plan would work out fine. I guess it was a wrong vision."

"Well, maybe you should have a vision where you have a vision of another vision going wrong so you can understand that vision was a wrong vision in the first place and to not listen to that vision, but come up with a foolproof plan instead of relying on visions," Gus remarked.

"I'm sorry, I do not follow. Let's go get some food. I'm hungry," Shawn said and he turned to Gus and smiled.

Gus looked back to Shawn in confusion. "What? We almost get killed and you want to eat? If you weren't so…"

"So, what? Beautiful? Thanks Gus. Onward to the giant wiener stand!"

"Mr. Spencer, what is going on? Is he having some sort of seizure?" Gus shouted.

"No, Gus. He is having an episode. Hold on. They haven't been as long as this one before. Shawn? Shawn? Are you with us?" Henry asked with a hint of true concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Shawn weekly replied. These visions were sure taking its toll on his system. "I saw something about Gus and me looking for a killer. Then, some dogs came…" Shawn trailed off.

"Shawn, maybe you should get some sleep," Henry said as he stood up and patted his son on the shoulder. "We will be back later."

"That sounds good," Shawn replied barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, see ya later Shawn," Gus said as he turned and followed Henry out the door. Gus quietly shut the door and turned to Mr. Spencer. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Well, Gus, it is a long story. Basically, Shawn believes his has real psychic abilities and has the power to see certain events in the future."

"What? You have got to be kidding me," Gus remarked unsure if Henry was just messing with him again.

"No, I am not lying Gus. Come on, I'll tell you everything that has happened so far," Henry said to Gus leading him down the hallway of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It's nice that you had a lot of visitors."

"Yeah, thank God. I'm getting so bored in here."

"You know that they threatened to kick you out several times already?"

"Yeah. Stupid hospital. Can't they see the humor in what I do?"

"Shawn! You pretended you were dead. Then, you tried to act like a nurse and sneak into other people's rooms. That is insane!" Gus remarked.

Shawn who was sitting upright in his bed just shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip from his cup of juice. He was patiently waiting for his lunch, which never seemed to come on time. He believed that the nurses were paying him back for the weeks of him screwing around with them. "Shoot me now," Shawn replied as he slammed down his now empty cup onto the table beside him.

"It's okay. You will be out soon," Gus calmly answered.

"Soon? That is what they said a week ago," Shawn said as he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm sick of this place. Get me out of here," he pleaded with Gus.

"We are not signing you out against medical advice. Those wacky headache-vision-things are still affecting you. I don't like what they are doing," Gus said.

"At least I have them under some control," Shawn lied.

"No you don't. That scares me. Don't even think about driving until we figure out how they are triggered. I don't need you to get into another accident," Gus responded as the room became silent both knowing that they were in this awful hospital because of the dreaded accident just several weeks ago.

"Okay. I can't wait until we get back to work," Shawn said quickly trying to change the subject and once again lighten the mood. "First thing is first. We are going to the police station to check in with the latest updates," Shawn happily replied.

"We are going to the police station so you can check up on Juliet. You know, every time she comes in here you are pretending to be unconscious or sleeping. What is up with that?" Gus said as he shook his head.

"The ladies like it when their men are hurt," Shawn said as he smiled.

"Only you would say something like that. I give up," Gus answered.

Henry popped in through the door smiling both at his son and Gus. "I have some good news Shawn. They are going to let you leave tomorrow."

"THANK GOD!" Shawn screamed surely waking up the dead in the morgue. A nurse walked by at that instant and gave him a dirty look. At first he seemed like a charming, handsome, young man, but they quickly learned that both Spencers: father and son were something to be reckoned with and they would be glad to see them both go secretly wishing that they never return again.

"I want you to come home with me," Henry sternly said breaking the joy in Shawn's face.

"What?" Shawn barked back. "Hell no. I am capable of taking care of myself. End of story," he replied angrily crossing his arms while he sat in bed.

"There is no discussion. If you don't come home with me, then I'm sending you to a rehab institute where you can stay there for several weeks. The choice is up to you," Henry replied.

"You don't even have power to do that. I'm fine. I don't even need anymore physical therapy. I can walk by myself," Shawn said as he attempted to get out of bed. He was successful, but he knew to himself that it would take him awhile to get back to his old self.

"Shawn," Henry said sternly. "No arguments."

"Oh, come on dad. I'm 30 years old. If something happens, I can call you on your cell phone," Shawn whined back to his father.

"If something happens? Like if you get one of those seizure-like episodes? My luck you will fall down the stairs and break your neck. You are going to stay in the guest room."

"You mean my old room?" Shawn coldly replied back.

"Yes, your old room that you know that you are always welcome to come back if you ever needed it," Henry said.

This statement struck Shawn. He always assumed that the remodeling of his old room meant that his father did not want him to ever come back. "Alright. I'll come back home."

"Besides, I haven't made my way to your apartment yet. I bet you it smells from whatever was in the fridge."

"Oh no, my moldy cheese!" Shawn cried out as Gus just stood there and shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Thank God. I'm out of here forever," Shawn said as he made his way out of his hospital room.

"Not so fast, Shawn," the nurse replied as he proceeded to stroll out the room.

"What? What now?" Shawn whined clearly agitated by the further demands of the nurse.

"Sit," she pointed to a nearby wheelchair.

"Why? The physical therapist said I was safe enough to go home," Shawn complained. "Plus, I have to carry all these wonderful things people brought me while I was here," he remarked as he motioned to the wide variety of gifts around the room. "I'm a very popular person," Shawn said as a grin spread across his face.

"Not around here," the nurse mumbled barely audible under her breath.

"What was that?" Shawn asked although he clearly heard what the nurse grumbled.

"Sit," she replied motioning towards the wheelchair. "Please," she said while pushing the chair towards Shawn.

"Alright, your wish is my command," Shawn said as he sat down in the chair. "Take me away."

The nurse not wanting Shawn to get the last word bent down and whispered in his ear, "Have fun with your father."

Shawn's face quickly lost his smart-aleck smile and turned into a look of pure fear as the nurse proceeded to push Shawn out of the room

"I just went to the store today and bought you a wide variety of items. I got fresh pineapple that I still have to cut up. I got those dried pineapple slices that you love in the package. Also, I'm going to order pizza from Triano's in a little while."

"Thanks dad," Shawn quietly replied still unsure why his father was treating him so well.

Henry was surprised that Shawn was not a bit livelier as to his wonderful selection of food available to him turned around from his place in the kitchen to look at Shawn in the living room," Is something wrong?"

"No," Shawn replied.

"What is wrong?" Henry further questioned.

"Everything," Shawn responded.

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Everything is messed up. You're being all nice to me when you usually say you hate me and wish that I did something with my life. Now, I have this crazy ability. What next? I probably have a brain tumor," Shawn exclaimed.

"Shawn, I'm just trying to help you," Henry said.

"Maybe I'm still in a coma," Shawn replied.

Henry walked over to Shawn and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Owww," Shawn replied.

"This is real. You have a second chance. Don't go wasting your life away paranoid and disillusioned," Henry remarked.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, by the way, throw out that pineapple on the right of the countertop, it has bugs inside," Shawn replied as he positioned himself in a more comfortable location on the couch while turning on the television.

Henry did a double take between the pineapple and Shawn. "Wait, how do you know that?" he asked him.

"My psychic abilities," Shawn said as he smiled and turned back to the TV.

Henry for the first time actually believed in his son's abilities and threw the pineapple right into the garbage. "So, when did these visions not affect you?" Henry asked as he brought a fresh plate of pineapples to the front room.

"Since I learned how to control my abilities," Shawn replied.

"Maybe I'll take you up on your lottery numbers," Henry remarked.

"Dad, I may have lied about those," Shawn sheepishly replied.

"Damnit Shawn."

Shawn felt like he was back in elementary school again with his father driving him to and from school. He felt weird ever since the accident. Now, he sat grumpy on the passenger's side of his father's truck staring out the window trying to clear his mind of its insanity.

"Okay, we're here," Henry replied breaking Shawn's thoughts.

At least his father was letting him go back to work. He climbed out of the car and looked at his wonderful Psych office. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Wait," Henry said as he held up Shawn's 3rd grade lunchbox. "You almost forgot your lunch."

"What?" Shawn replied as he turned back towards his father. "I didn't bring a lunch." Shawn looked at his father smiling holding up his ancient lunchbox. "You have got to be kidding me," Shawn remarked as he grabbed the lunch from his dad. "Thanks, I guess," Shawn said as he proceeded to walk to the office.

"Are you sure that Gus is going to drive you home when you're done?" Henry asked.

"Yes, dad. I already told you."

"Okay, just making sure. Don't stay out too late!" Henry shouted back at his son as he drove off.

"Weird," Shawn remarked. Just at that instant another vision struck Shawn. "Arggh," Shawn cried out. For some reason, this vision hurt him a lot, but quickly he was lost in his world of visions.

"Shawn, wake up," Gus pleaded with his friend who lie unconscious on the hospital bed. "Your father is pissed and if you don't wake up soon, he is gonna kill you and probably me. You don't want your best friend to die, do you?" Gus spoke to Shawn. "You know that your dad is going to burn your bike. I'm going to try and stop him, but I don't think that I can. Wake up jerk," Gus shakily looked at the watch on his hand, the date read March 25th.

Shawn opened his eyes and found himself on his knees outside the office.

"Sir, are you okay?" a young girl of twelve asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shawn lied shaking his head trying to clear out his mind. "I just get headaches sometimes," Shawn replied as he stood up. "Thank you," he said as the girl began to walk away.

March 25th, Shawn thought to himself. His vision was one of the past. It was May now. This was the first time he had a vision of something that already happened. He opened the door to the Psych office and stopped in his tracks.

"Welcome back Shawn!" several people shouted to him.

Lassiter, the chief, Juliet, and Gus stood underneath a large banner with balloons tied to it.

"Well, hello," Shawn said.

"We're so glad that you're back," Juliet exclaimed. "It was so quiet at the station without you!"

"Thanks," Shawn replied. "Why are you guys wearing party hats?" Shawn questioned.

"I found them in the desk," Gus replied.

"Oh. Nice."

"We have cake," Juliet shouted. "Gus picked it out especially for you. It has pineapple filling."

"What is with everything being pineapple? I do like other fruits! I like apples, bananas, strawberries! Jeez," Shawn shouted. "Can I just get back to work? Stop treating me like I'm a fragile child. I can't take this anymore," Shawn vented throwing down his handmade lunch onto his desk.

"Whoa, Shawn. Please calm down," Gus told him.

"Fine. Gus, can we get back to work?" Shawn said. "Since the whole police station is here, chief, do you have any new cases for us to work on? I've really honed my powers since my comatose state."

"Okay Shawn, well, we'll let you get reacquainted with your surroundings and you can come visit us at the station when you're up to it," the chief replied. "Let's go guys," she beckoned towards Lassiter and O'Hara.

"I'm taking a piece of cake to go," Lassiter defiantly stated.

"Shawn, what's up with your behavior?" Gus questioned as he watched the cops walk out the door.

"What is all this?" Shawn barked as he ripped the banner from the wall.

"I thought you would be happy to get out of the house. I mean, I thought you were going to go crazy being with your father this whole time," Gus remarked.

"Thanks Gus. I'm just…I'm just not used to this type of treatment. I want things to be normal again," Shawn said.

"Shawn, you're not normal. You'll never be normal. Now, with your abilities, you'll never ever be normal," Gus remarked.

"Yeah, I guess," Shawn replied.

"Here, have some food," Gus said as he tossed an apple to Shawn.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Gus replied. "I still remembered you like other fruits."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I think we should work on the Sito murders," Gus told Shawn.

"Maybe, I'm not too sure if I would be useful in those cases," Shawn replied.

"Why? They're not solved," Gus answered back.

"Well, no, but everyone knows that it is mob related. I'm not going to start messing with the Italian mafia. Don't you watch the Sopranos? You know what they are going to do to us," Shawn said.

"Okay. How about the missing girl case about the six-year old that was taken from her ballet lesson," Gus informed Shawn.

"No," Shawn replied. "I'm thinking something else." Just then another vision hit Shawn. He saw himself on the computer looking up the name Tanes on a Google search. Just as quickly as the vision hit him, it quickly disappeared. "Okay, I have an idea now," Shawn shouted clearly showing that he vision this time did not affect him.

Shawn walked over to the computer and motioned for Gus to step on by, "Okay, we have to look for a Tanes. This will be the new case that we have to work on," Shawn proudly informed Gus.

"How do you know?" he replied back.

"Vision."

"Oh," Gus answered. "So who is this Tanes?"

"I don't know," Shawn responded.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"No."

"How do you know that we should be investigating this…?"

"My vision wouldn't have told me if it was not important," Shawn said as he cut Gus off in mid-sentence.

"Not important? You had a vision that you had a dollar in the cushion of your couch. How is that significant?" Gus questioned.

"It is important. I don't have a lot of money so every dollar counts," Shawn replied. "Is the name Tanes in the newspaper?"

"No, I don't think so," Gus said.

"Hmmm, maybe this is a future case," Shawn pondered.

"Maybe," Gus stated.

"Oooh," Shawn exclaimed looking at the results of his Google search. "Here. Recent news in Santa Barbara. The Tanes family is missing. Their house was broken into several hours ago and belongings taken. The father was found badly beaten on the floor of the basement. He remains unconscious in the hospital. The police speculate that the mother and three children have been kidnapped. The Tanes family is proud sponsors of many charitable organizations around the Southern California area," Shawn said as he turned to Gus. "Perfect Gus. Let's go to the station and see what the chief has for us," he told him.

"You think they are going to be working on this case? A missing person's case?" Gus asked.

"Yes, it is a high profile family," Shawn replied.

"Fine. Let's go," Gus answered.

"Off to the station," Shawn said pointing towards the door.

"Don't forget your lunch," Gus smirked as he pointed at the lunch Henry made him sitting on the desk.

"Shut up," Shawn remarked.

"What? I have to look out for you. Your dad made me promise," Gus honestly said.

"I'll take the lunch. I'm curious to see what my dad made me," Shawn replied as he walked over to the desk to retrieve his food. He picked up the bag, but quickly dropped it onto the floor.

"What? You don't like what your dad made you?" Gus questioned.

Shawn just stood there and didn't move.

"Shawn? Did he put something nasty in there?" Gus wondered.

Shawn continued to stand there and not utter a word. Then, all of a sudden, he fell to his knees and let out a loud groan.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed as he ran over to his fallen friend. "Shawn!" Gus yelled as he shook his pal. "Wake up!" Gus shook him again and Shawn just remained on his knees with his eyes closed. Slowly, Shawn opened his eyes and looked at Gus. He had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Shawn?" Gus quietly asked.

"Yeah," Shawn replied in a hushed voice.

"These visions, they're killing you," Gus said. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine," Shawn claimed.

"Fine? You're collapsing every hour!" Gus exclaimed.

"It's okay. I wanted these visions. Now, I have to pay for the consequences," Shawn replied as he attempted to stand up.

"No. I'm calling your father," Gus said.

"No!" Shawn shouted.

"Just take it easy," Gus said. "Maybe, I should just bring you home."

"No. Let's go," Shawn stated as he walked towards the door.

"Do you want your lunch?" Gus asked as he gestured towards his companion's fallen lunchbox.

"No. I'm not hungry anymore," Shawn replied as he walked out the door.

"Well, I am," Gus said as he bent down, picked up the bag, and headed out the door. "Hey, wait up."

"Mr. Spencer, I don't know how much involvement we need in this case. The family is missing, we think, but we're not sure. The wife is still a suspect," the chief told Shawn.

"Chief, I can help out. Please, I want a case," Shawn pleaded.

"Why don't you work on the case regarding the Peterson's?" the chief replied.

"What?" Shawn asked. "Isn't that the missing dog file?" Shawn questioned.

"Yes," the chief answered back.

"I'm not going to search for a missing dog!" Shawn exclaimed. "Why can't I see a real case? What is the problem?" he wondered.

"Nothing Shawn. I thought you should just take it easy. This is your first case back. Your mind is probably not that fresh," she remarked.

"I want that case," Shawn said sternly.

"No," the chief calmly replied.

"No?" Shawn heckled.

"No, Mr. Spencer. I don't know how much clearer I have to be. No. If you keep bothering me, I will have you removed from my office," she sternly replied.

"Excuse me?" Shawn questioned.

"You heard me. Take the dog case or get out. The options are obvious," she said as she looked down at her paperwork on the desk.

"Are you threatening me?" Shawn asked.

"No, Mr. Spencer. I'm giving you a choice of working or not. I don't want you on this high profile case. End of story," the chief replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Shawn asked her.

"Excuse me?" she looked at Shawn.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" he remarked.

She sat there with her mouth partially open frankly because she never heard Shawn swear in his life, even when he was mad, which was not very often. "Get out of my office now," she coldly replied trying to keep her tempter down at the man. She knew he was having trouble adjusting back to his life and didn't want to take her anger out at him because he didn't mean what he just said.

"Fine," Shawn said as he got up and slammed her office door nearly breaking the glass in it. The noise caused a few officers to look up at the commotion. Gus, who was patiently sitting outside the office, got up from the seat as he put the magazine on the table.

"What happened in there?" Gus questioned.

"Nothing. Where's Juliet?" he madly asked.

"Outside. Why?" Gus wondered.

"I need some information," Shawn replied as he hastily walked by Gus.

"What happened in there SHAWN?" Gus questioned clearly putting an emphasis on the Shawn part.

"Nothing," he barked back. Then, he stopped and turned around to face Gus. "Okay, the chief is being a jerk," Shawn stated.

"Wow, the chief? Usually, its Lassiter being the jerk," Gus said as both he and Shawn looked at Lassiter who gave them an angry glare from his seat.

"Yeah. Anyway, she won't give us information about the Tanes case. She wants us to investigate some missing cat or something," Shawn replied.

"Missing cat?" Gus questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know. Maybe Juliet will give us the answers that we are looking for. She'll give us information if we ask her," Shawn said.

"Good thinking. But Shawn, why don't we use your abilities to find out what is going on?" Gus questioned.

"It isn't that easy. I have to touch things, I think, to really concentrate on what is happening. Since they won't let me see any evidence, I'm screwed," Shawn stated.

"Why can't we just do what we have done in the past?" Gus questioned.

"What?"

"Being a fake psychic," Gus said.

"Shhh, keep your voice down," Shawn responded. "I can't concentrate like I have in the past," Shawn quietly whispered.

"What?" Gus shouted causing a few more heads to turn towards them in the office.

"Shhh," Shawn whispered.

"What do you mean you can't concentrate?" Gus asked.

"I don't have my photo-like, memory abilities anymore," Shawn sadly stated. "I can't even remember what the chief is wearing today. It seems like I forget everything right after I see it," Shawn said.

"Like amnesia?" Gus asked.

"No, like I have normal memory," Shawn said.

"Okay. Well, you have special abilities now. Just touch something and we'll be back in business, just like new," Gus confidently stated.

"It's not that easy. It just comes on sometimes. Even when I touch things, it doesn't help," Shawn said. "I don't know what triggers it or how to control it."

"So now, we're more screwed than ever?" Gus asked.

"Pretty much," Shawn replied. "Let's go find Juliet."

Shawn and Gus proceeded to walk out the door. O'Hara stood by her undercover car talking on her cell phone. "Okay. Yeah. I'll see you tonight after work. Are you going to cook me something special?" she giggled. "Oooh, that is my favorite. Okay. Bye honey," she said as Shawn and Gus approached her. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

There were a million things that Shawn wanted to say right now at this moment. One of them was who were you talking to on the phone? He hoped that it was maybe her mother or brother, but Shawn knew better. It must be her boyfriend. Damn, why didn't he make his move before? He kept waiting and he should have known that a catch like her would be gone soon. Hell, he was surprised that she had been single even for this long. All of the things that he could have said, he simply stated, "Nothing much," in response to her question.

"Good," she smiled. "I'm glad that you're back to work. So, what brings you to the office?" she asked.

"I need you to tell me more information on the Tanes case," Shawn inquired.

Juliet's face dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry Shawn. I can't disclose any of that information to you," she sincerely said.

"Not you too," Shawn whined.

"I'm sorry. That case is highly confidential," O'Hara replied.

"I'm part of the force. Give me some slack," Shawn complained. "How many cases have I solved for you guys already?"

"A lot," Juliet answered.

"So, can you do me this one favor?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I'm sorry Shawn. I'm sure I can get you another case."

"What? The Peterson case?" Shawn angrily replied.

"Sure. The Peterson family is an important asset to the force. Helping them out can only bring much success to you in the future," she stated.

"I'm not going to waste my time investigating a cat," Shawn shouted.

"Well, it's actually a dog," O'Hara remarked.

"Well, whatever it is," Shawn stated.

"Shawn, you know that I would help you if I could, but I can't. I can't lose my job," she told him. "I'm truly sorry."

"So, I almost lose my life and you can't take a risk for me?" he asked.

"Shawn, there will be other cases," she said. "I have to go," she stated as she began to walk back to the station.

"Arggh," Shawn mumbled as he walked towards Gus's car. "The world against Shawn," he grumbled.

"Shawn…" Gus stated.

"No, not now," Shawn said when all of a sudden he felt his left hand getting struck by what felt like a needle. His arm suddenly had a tingling sensation. "Oh god," he managed to mutter out before he collapsed onto the sidewalk next to the car.

Gus, trying to calm down his unusually overstressed best friend, turned just at the right time to see Shawn crumple into a heap.

"Shawn," Gus screamed as he ran around the car to help his best friend.

Juliet, who almost reached the doors of the station, heard Gus's frantic shout and turned around to see what happened. She saw Shawn on the ground next to the car. She started to run down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Gus?" she questioned as she kneeled next to the fallen Shawn.

"It's okay. He's having a vision," Gus unsteadily said.

"Since when are his visions this intense?" she asked.

"Since he had the accident," Gus said.

"Is he having a seizure?" Juliet asked as she looked down at Shawn who was lying there peacefully as if he was sleeping.

"No, he'll be okay. Usually, he snaps out of these things in a minute or so," Gus replied.

"Okay. So, we just wait?" O'Hara wondered.

"Yeah," Gus said.

Gus and Juliet just knelt there next to Shawn who continued to lay there.

O'Hara was the first to break the silence. "Shouldn't we get some help?"

"No, he'll be fine," Gus said patiently counting the seconds passing by that Shawn lay there. "Okay Shawn. Wake up. You're starting to scare me," he replied.

"These visions can't be good for him," Juliet stated.

"I don't know. The doctors can't figure out why they are occurring. But, there is no damage," he said.

Shawn started to moan and woke up slowly.

"Shawn. Shawn. Just take it easy," Gus stated.

Shawn attempted to sit up and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That was some vision," he stated.

"Oh my god Shawn," Juliet stated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Just give me a minute," he said as he tried to shake his arm of the tingling sensation.

"So what did you see?" Gus asked as he patiently waited thirty seconds.

"The case, Tanes family. They're all alive. There's going to be a ransom note soon for fifteen million dollars. They're all okay. They're in a warehouse. I'm not sure where, though," Shawn told them.

"Let's go inside and tell the chief," O'Hara stated.

Gus helped Shawn up as he shakily put a hand on Gus's shoulder to steady himself.

"Are you okay?" Gus questioned.

"Yeah. This vision really drained me this time," Shawn said.

"Let's go. This is the breakthrough that we needed," Gus said.

"Chief, Shawn had a vision, you can't ignore what happened," O'Hara told the chief.

"O'Hara, not now. He's not working on this case," the chief sternly warned.

"Just listen to him. His visions have gotten stronger. I think he learns more information now than in the past," she stated.

Shawn and Gus just stood outside the closed office of the chief. "At least she's making a case for you," Gus stated as they looked through the windows of her office.

"Yeah."

"Come on. He deserves a chance to say what he has discovered. I didn't tell him any details about the case. Has he ever been wrong?" Juliet said.

"No, but that is beside the point," the chief stated.

"Why? What is the problem all of a sudden? I don't get it," O'Hara protested.

"Watch it O'Hara. You're on thin ice," she warned her.

"Fine. Just give him a chance that is all I ask," Juliet stated.

"Fine. Send him in," the chief remarked as Juliet left to go get Shawn and Gus. "Henry Spencer is going to kill me," she mumbled to herself. "So Shawn, what exactly did you see?" she asked as he proceeded to sit in a chair across from her desk.

"What? No introduction to the case?" Shawn asked hoping to retrieve as much information as possible without her noticing.

"I don't have time for this Mr. Spencer," she stated.

"Okay, I had a vision about the Tanes case. The family is still alive and well, but they are being held hostage in a warehouse. Soon, the capturers are going to ask for a fifteen million dollar ransom for which they will have one day to respond. I believe that the capturers are family friends because the youngest child feels very comfortable with the people at the warehouse," Shawn said.

"All that from one vision?" the chief asked.

"Yes," Shawn stated. There was a long silence. "What?" Shawn asked.

"I'm just not used to receiving all that from your when I have given you no information," the chief said. "And no episodes of throwing yourself around?" she grinned.

"No. And if you haven't noticed, I actually lose consciousness during my visions now. Thank you for caring," he stated.

"I'm just saying. You look worn out. Go home and get some rest. Thanks for the information," the chief told Shawn.

"That's it? Can I work on the case?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not saying yes or no, but if you get more visions, let me know," the chief said.

"Okay. I'm beat. I'll go home," Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawn," the chief said.

Gus and Shawn left the police station and Gus started to drive Shawn back home.

"Where are you going?" Shawn asked.

"I'm taking you back to your father's house," Gus responded.

"No. We are not done with investigating today," Shawn replied.

"Yes, we are. You even said at the station that you're worn out," Gus said.

"I was lying. I think my dad is threatening the police to make sure that I don't work too hard," Shawn stated.

"How do you know this?" Gus asked.

"I just have a hunch," Shawn said. "Let's go back to the office Gus."

"No Shawn. It's been a long day…" Gus started.

"Come on," Shawn whined.

"Like I said before you interrupted me, it's been a long day so let's go get something to eat," Gus said.

"Oooh, now, you're thinking like me. I like you," Shawn said.

"Thanks. I do what I can," Gus grinned.

Henry Spencer's door swung open and he turned around from where he was sitting on the couch to see his son enter the house carrying a doggie bag.

"How was your first day of work?" Henry asked Shawn.

"Fine. I got a pretty big vision about the Tanes case while I was at the station," Shawn said as he placed his doggy bag on the kitchen counter.

Henry shut off the television and got up from his seat on the couch. He proceeded to walk in the kitchen. "Why were you at the station?" Henry asked.

"Trying to find work dad. Take it easy," he replied as he got a glass of water from the facet.

Henry peered into the bag that Shawn brought home. "Oooh, pineapple pancakes, those are so good," Henry remarked as he closed the bag.

The sound of breaking glass startled Henry, almost giving him a heart attack. "Jeez, Shawn," he said just before Shawn began to collapse in front of the sink. "Shawn!" Henry screamed as he lunged forward to try and catch his son before he fell and hit his head on the floor.

Henry caught him just in time and lowered him gently to the ground. "Shawn, talk to me," Henry demanded. "You know that I don't like when you do this," Henry remarked. Kneeling there, he felt hopeless again and not in control. "Shawn," he sternly stated. Out of instinct, Henry reached own and felt for the pulse of what looked like a peaceful, sleeping Shawn. His heart rate seemed normal as if he were asleep. "Come on Shawn," Henry begged as he knelt on the floor. "Damnit, don't make me call an ambulance for you," Henry stated trying to shake off the intense worrying he felt increase every minute that passed when Shawn didn't wake up. Henry was in a predicament. He honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he didn't want to sit and wait either. Looking at Shawn, Henry made the final decision to let this vision pass. He couldn't believe that Shawn appeared dead to the world. Henry shook Shawn and then slapped him in the face a few times hoping to elicit some sort of response.

Henry tried to pick up Shawn and move him to the couch, but his knees and back told him otherwise. "Damnit," he shouted clearly getting frustrated by his inability at his older age. Instead, he grabbed underneath his armpits gently dragging him towards the living room trying to avoid the broken shard pieces of glass scattered across the floor. Henry managed to drag Shawn to the living room before stopping to take a breather. "You're not as light as you used to be kid," Henry joked as he tried to put Shawn in a more comfortable position lying on the couch. Minutes seemed like hours to Henry Spencer as he sat and stared at Shawn willing him to wake up.

"Why do you keep getting in trouble?" Henry asked. Five minutes had only passed since the time Shawn first collapsed. Henry kept pacing back and forth moving from the kitchen back to the living room. The polyphonic ring tone of Justin Timberlake's "I'm Bringing Sexy Back," filled the silence of Henry's house. "What the," Henry wondered quickly realizing that it was Shawn's cell phone. Henry ran over to Shawn trying to determine where the ringing was coming from. "Sorry kiddo," Henry told him as he began searching his pockets. Shawn, oblivious to the outside world, just lay there still, uncharacteristically unmoving and silent. Finally, Henry managed to find Shawn's cell and saw that it was Gus calling from the caller ID.

"Hello?" Henry answered.

"Mr. Spencer?" Gus questioned.

"Yeah," he answered back.

"Is Shawn there?" Gus asked once again feeling like he was in elementary school again calling the house to ask for his best friend.

"Kind of," Henry replied glancing down at Shawn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gus remained silent for a few seconds not sure how to respond. "Okay," he finally replied.

"Gus, did Shawn have any visions with you today?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. He had two visions. One at the office and then one at the station," Gus responded.

"How was he?" Henry further questioned.

"Well...he…" Gus stuttered not wanting to reveal what really happened so he could escape the wrath of Henry Spencer.

"Tell me Gus," Henry demanded.

"Well, at the office, Shawn kind of fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He was okay in few minutes. Then, well…at the station, he fell and lost consciousness for a few minutes, but he seemed fine right after he woke up. Tired, but okay," Gus stated. "Why?" he asked as he tone became serious.

"Well, he's not doing too well now," Henry said as he looked down at Shawn.

"What happened? A vision? God, he needs help. He can't go through this everyday. It's going to kill him. There has to be specialists, right?" Gus blurted out in a single breath.

"Whoa, calm down Gus," Henry remarked. "Yeah, I think it's some sort of vision, but he's been unconscious for the past five minutes," he stated. "I'm starting to get worried," he replied again looking down at Shawn wishing he would wake up and make some stupid smart-aleck remark.

"I'm coming over," Gus stated.

"Alright, if he's not up by the time you get here, then we are going to take him to the hospital," Henry said.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Gus responded quickly hurrying to grab his keys and wallet.

Henry just stood there. He went to the washroom and got a cold rag to put on Shawn's forehead. Unsure of what else to do, Henry sat down and put his head in his hands. He felt like he aged an extra ten years since Shawn's accident. Henry got up and went to the kitchen drawer to find the endless supply of business cards from the endless neurologists that tested Shawn after he woke up. Numerous doctors lined up to offer their services to help or what Henry believed study Shawn because of his miraculous recovery. He went through the endless cards unsure of which personal cell phone number to pick when the time came. Looking at his watch again, he realized that ten minutes had already passed by. "Shawn," he pestered him again in order to try and arouse the sleeping boy. Trying to keep himself busy, he grabbed a broom and pan from the closet to sweep up the broken glass on the kitchen floor.

He heard the slamming of the door and looked out the window to see Gus rushing up the stairs to Henry's house. Gus burst into the front room and looked at Henry then to Shawn. "Hi," he said. "He still didn't wake up?" Gus asked Henry.

"No," Henry responded.

"Has he been moving around at least?" Gus asked.

"No," Henry replied. "I'm not sure if we should call a neurologist or just take him to the hospital."

"Let's get him to the hospital," Gus stated. "I'll call an ambulance," Gus said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Henry walked back over to Shawn who now appeared to have a grimace on his face. "Wait, wait, wait!" he screamed to Gus. "I think he's waking up," Henry shouted.

Gus ran over, "Shawn? Shawn, wake up!" he demanded.

Shawn's eyes opened slowly as he stared upright into space. The unfocused gaze of Shawn nearly scared Henry into having another heart attack. "Hello, Shawn?" Henry asked carefully positioning himself into Shawn's direct line of sight.

Slowly, Shawn started to become aware of his surroundings. His eyes darted back and forth and rested on the glare of Henry for a few seconds before he proceeded to look up at the ceiling. "Shawn," Henry barked as Shawn tried to close his eyes again.

"It's not time for school yet dad," Shawn responded as he broke out into a wide grin.

"Jesus Christ kid. I'm going to have a heart attack," Henry commented to a now moving Shawn.

"But you don't have a heart dad," Shawn replied.

"Jeez, thanks a lot Shawn," he remarked.

"God, these tings keep getting worse and worse every time," Shawn replied as he attempted to sit up while rubbing his temples to try and help alleviate some of the post-vision pain.

"Maybe, we should get you to a doctor," the quiet Gus stated.

Shawn turned to him. "Gus is here? So I guess I missed the party," Shawn joked. "No doctors. They know less than me," he said.

"Next time you might not wake up," Henry blatantly stated. "This is getting serious. You're brain is overworking or something."

"Okay. What am I supposed to do about it? Huh? You act like this is all my fault, dad. I'm story that my life burdens you," Shawn shouted attempting to stand up and storm into another room if possible. His actions proved otherwise as he could barely maintain his upright posture.

"Me? Blaming you? It's your life Shawn. You should have been driving a car like normal people do instead of parading around in that godforsaken death trap!" Henry yelled back.

"I'm sorry. I don't' have enough money to buy a car. Okay?" Shawn stated as he stood up and shakily made his way towards the hall leaning on a nearby wall for support.

"If you had a real job then you would make enough money to own a vehicle," Henry commented now standing up ready to help the still unsteady Shawn.

"I'm sorry I'm a failure," Shawn calmly said as the room became dead silent. "Maybe I would have been better off if I never woke up," he continued calmly walking down the hallway until he reached his destination of the bathroom. Henry and Gus just stood motionless in the living room unsure of how to respond to Shawn's last comment.

Finally, Gus broke the awkward moment, "I'll go talk to him." Henry nodded letting Gus handle this one. Feeling drained out, he sat down and contemplated his next move.

Meanwhile, Shawn splashed water on his face as he looked at his pale face in the mirror. Hell, it looked like he had just seen a ghost. There was a knock on the door. "Go away," Shawn calmly responded.

"Come on, open up," Gus whined.

"Gus, not now. I'm tired," Shawn truthfully stated.

"Well, you're not going to sleep in the bathroom," Gus remarked.

Shawn smiled. Of course, he wouldn't sleep in there. Shawn knew that Gus would wait all night right outside the door until he exited if that is what it would take. "Maybe I will."

"This isn't like that time after your 16th birthday when you first discovered the wonderful effects of too much alcohol," Gus remarked.

"No, but…" Shawn didn't know what to say. "I did discover the intensity of my father's rage."

"Shawn, come on. Talk to me. I'm worried," Gus pleaded.

Shawn opened the door and looked into the puppy-eyed Gus. "I hate when you whine. I have to treat you like a good bitch," Shawn stated. Gus didn't laugh. "What? No humor now?"

"Shawn, what are you going to do?" Gus asked.

"I figured that these visions are going to keep getting worse until I fall into a coma again or die."

"Don't say that!"

"What? It's logical. I shouldn't be a live. It's like that movie Phenomenon. In the end, everything will become balanced again." Shawn lowered his voice, "Don't tell my dad this."

"Shawn!"

"What? You knew that I was as good as dead. I'm on borrowed time. This is like an episode of Supernatural. Maybe a reaper is after me."

"Yes, I'm sure that is the most logical answer Shawn. Maybe you were given a second chance to fully become the psychic and help people," Gus commented.

"I don't know."

"Shawn. You can't mope around all day and feel sorry for yourself."

"I'm not. I just can't function anymore! These damn visions. They're not even helping the case that we're trying to solve."

"What did you see this time?"

"Let's just say that my father is going to get lucky in a few weeks," Shawn mumbled softly.

"What?" Gus exclaimed. "You're not serious."

"Yes, please don't remind me of this horrific act," Shawn said as he made a grimace.

"Ewww. God. Oh god," Gus mumbled to himself.

"Shut up," Shawn warned him. "I couldn't get out of that damn vision. Oh god…"

"Oh god. I can't…ewwww…sick. My god," Gus continued on.

"Shut up again. I'm warning you," Shawn said as he shook his fist to him.

"First thing is first: your health. You need to find out with s happening to you before we start on this Tanes' case."

"There is no time Gus. The captives don't seem like understanding people to me. They're going to kill that family if I don't find out where they are being held," Shawn said.

"Okay, but you're not well. You can't have another vision and not wake up."

"I know. Let's solve this case quickly and see what is wrong with me. Okay?" Shawn told Gus.

"Fine, but I'm not telling your father," Gus responded.

Shawn slowly walked to the living room still feeling a bit shaky.

"Shawn. How are you feeling?" Henry asked his son.

"Okay, I guess," he responded as he slowly lowered himself to the recliner.

"Talk to me," Henry demanded.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"What?" Henry responded. "You need help."

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going to bed," Shawn said as he got up and walked to his room in his father's house.

"What did he tell you?" Henry asked Gus once Shawn was out of ear's sight.

"Nothing. He's just tired," Gus shrugged.

"That's it? What about his vision?" Henry pondered.

"I don't know. I'm going to go," Gus nervously stated.

"Bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shawn lay in his old bed staring at the ceiling pondering his next move. He knew that he needed to seek medical attention as soon as possible before he had a massive stroke or died of some crazy brain complication. Damnit, why couldn't things ever be straightforward for him? He felt bad for his father watching him struggle like this. He could hear his dad walking down the hallway to his room. There was a slight tap on the door as if the person performing the action was unsure if to bother the receiver. Shawn didn't respond, but continued to lay there.

"Shawn," a whisper emerged from behind the door. "Are you awake?"

Shawn didn't want to react because he was exhausted both physically and mentally. However, he always followed the rule that his father taught him: never go to bed angry with the ones you love because you never know what might happen. Henry, being a cop, always told his son this, not wanting to scare him, but to make him aware of the dangerous profession he was in. "I'm awake," Shawn finally said knowing that is father would probably be up all night if he didn't speak to him.

Henry slowly opened the door as Shawn struggled to sit up his aching body. Henry reached for the light switch, but decided to leave it off unsure if the flood of light would somehow trigger another episode. He decided that the light coming into the room from the hallway would be sufficient.

"Hey," Henry said walking further into the room proceeding to sit on the edge of Shawn's bed. Shawn looked like a little kid again lying in his own room snuggled under the covers.

"Dad, please. I don't want to get into it now. I'm so tired," Shawn sadly proclaimed finally admitting defeat and unable to look his father directly in the eyes again.

"I don't want to argue with you."

Shawn genuinely surprised by this statement mustered enough courage to look his father in the eye, "Really?"

"No, why must we always fight when we're around each other?"

"Because you're a serious, go-by-the-rules, former old-school detective that needs to have all the facts and evidence to backup your claims while I'm a goofy, gets bored too easily so I can't hold a job, fake psychic who relies on hunches for cases sexy kind of man," Shawn replied managing to keep a straight face.

"I think you're right."

"I thought that I would never hear those words," Shawn sarcastically stated.

"You thought wrong, sexy psychic," Henry replied slightly pausing to add in the last statement.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that," Shawn happily commented.

"You're not a failure," Henry stated quickly changing the subject.

"Dad…"

"No, Shawn. Let me continue. You're not a failure and you're not better off dead. You've helped so many people. Do you think that I'm not proud? You have an amazing ability. You treat Gus so well. He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"But now, I'm causing you so much trouble. You're 60; you don't want your 30 year old son moving back in helpless."

"I don't care. You're always welcome here. How can you say that you're better off dead? What about Gus? He would be devastated."

"Yeah, but he would get over it," Shawn replied.

"What about me?"

"You would get over it too. You have a girlfriend."

"No, Shawn. You're wrong. I would never get over it. I have a friend who is a girl. It's nothing serious. I couldn't live with you dead. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you like that in the hospital? I mean, I signed the papers for you to die. I prayed everyday for some sort of sign. Nothing happened. Then, I saw you die. You can't imagine how I felt. I stood there shaking. I lost the only person in my life worth living for: my joking, good-hearted Shawn. Honestly, I don't know if I could have moved on. You're my life Shawn. As much as I bitch to you, I love having you around. It makes my day. Don't ever say that you're not important. You're worth everything. We're going to get you help."

Shawn sat there speechless with tears in his eyes. He had never heard such a heartfelt speech from his dad. He didn't realize his importance. Henry looked at his unusual silent Shawn worried that he might be having another vision. "Shawn?" he questioned.

"I didn't know that you felt like that," Shawn shakily said.

"Are you an idiot? Of course I do. I'm your father."

"I guess I'm one," Shawn replied.

"Give me a hug, you idiot," Henry joked as Shawn smiled wiping away his tears. "What did I say about crying?"

"Only cry if you're hurt bad, somebody's dying, or someone died," Shawn replied.

"Correct, no one is dying. Got it?"

"Yes," Shawn replied.

"Good, now go to bed. You need the sleep," Henry said as he stood up from the bed.

"But daddy, you need to read me a story,"

"Don't start Shawn. You're not too old for me to stick a foot up your ass."

"Hurting a man while he's down. Terrible."

"Go to bed," Henry said as he walked out the door and gently shut it.

Shawn waited until his dad shut the door. He then grabbed his wallet from the nearby nightstand to find the bunch of neurologist cards until he saw the name of a friend he knew from high school. He trusted him and remembered his brilliance in biology during their youth years. He was always attending some youth medical conference during the summer months. He called his personal cell phone number. "Hello, Dr. Tito. This is Shawn Spencer. How are you doing? Sorry, I called so late, but I have a situation."

Meanwhile, Henry stood outside the door just thinking. He suddenly heard Shawn talking to someone on the phone, a neurologist. Henry felt worried. Shawn never asked for help unless he desperately needed it. Shawn hated others to see him weak and sick. Letting Shawn have his space, he walked to his room ready for this crazy day to end.

Shawn grumbly walked into his dad's kitchen at the ungodly hour of 9:00 AM. Henry surprised by Shawn's early wake up call, offered him a cup of coffee.

"No," Shawn replied.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Doctor's appointment. They're gonna run some tests."

"You called a doctor?" Henry asked trying to see how much information Shawn would reveal.

"Yeah with Dr. Tito. He's good. I went to high school with him. Very smart," Shawn said. "Throw me an apple."

Henry grabbed one from the counter and threw it at Shawn instantly sending him into a vision once he caught it.

"Oh god," Shawn screamed as he grabbed his head in pain. "Tanes family. Given apple to eat. Captives shopped at some fruit store on the west side. AHHHHH. Factory. Factory on the west side. Oh god. Stop. All alive, not for long. Captives getting restless. Want revenge for something. Ouch. My head. Help. Address. 525 South Mayberry Avenue off route 72 near Trail Creek Forest Preserve. AHHH," Shawn finally screamed coming out of his vision.

"Shawn," Henry yelled as he quickly wrote down everything he just said on a notepad.

"Did you get it? The address?" Shawn weekly replied reaching up to touch his nose as he noticed blood running down from his nostrils practically dripping onto the kitchen floor.

"Oh god, Shawn?"

"I'm fine. Call…call the chief," Shawn stated as he stood up. "I'm going to lie down." He made his way to the living room gently lowering himself onto the couch.

Henry swiftly grabbed his phone and dialed the chief's direct line. In his I know everything attitude, he told the chief everything that Shawn revealed. After that, he hung up the phone and ran to Shawn. "She knows everything. They're gonna send a SQUAD team there ASAP."

"Good," Shawn replied.

"I'm taking you to your appointment," Henry stated.

"Arggghhh."

"Stop. We're fixing this TODAY," Henry emphasized.

"Fine. Help me up."

Henry helped him and handed him a tissue to wipe his nose.

"Thanks."

"Go get dressed."

"You're demanding, aren't you?"

"You fixed the Tanes' case. Now, you get fixed."

"I'm not broken."

"You're in need of repair."

"Fine. But, you're buying me a pineapple smoothie."

"Deal."

The endless amount of tests continued on for most of the day. Shawn took it well since he was determined that something would give him answers. Henry patiently waited around eagerly asking the doctors every question that he could think of when he had the opportunity. Towards the end of the day, Shawn had a vision. The doctors quickly picked him up and placed him on a gurney. A multitude of specialists performed various tasks not wanting to miss a single measurement. Everything from electrodes on his head to a nurse getting blood happened in the next few minutes. Henry looked on. Shawn woke up several minutes later with a major headache wanting to go home. The doctors allowed it because they were able to see him experience one of his episodes. Dr. Tito personally thanked Shawn and reassured him that once his team and he analyzed the data that he would immediately call in with the results. Shawn thanked everyone and left the hospital surprised that it already was dark outside.

"They measured everything," Shawn.

"Good. They can't miss anything."

"I guess not."

"What was your vision?"

"Gus won the lottery. A quick pick for next week. He's going to win $5,000 and take me out to a nice restaurant in uptown."

"That's nice."

"Well, he better. I told him the numbers."

"What? Isn't that cheating? Hey, what about me?" Henry asked feeling left out.

"I told you too," Shawn replied.

"Oh. What did I do with my money?"

"Bought a new grill and threw a big party."

"Nice. Good choice. Good vision. Let's go get that smoothie. What were the numbers?" Henry asked.

"My birthday."

"Nice."

"Can we go now? I'm hungry," Shawn whined forgetting where his father parked his truck earlier.

"Fine."

"You're treating me though," Shawn barked back.

"Huh. Come on," Henry joked.

"Hey, I'm gonna win you a new grill. Give me a break," Shawn replied.

"I'm picking the restaurant," Henry defiantly stated.

Shawn and Henry walked toward the truck while Shawn pulled out his cell phone to turn it on once again. He was scared that he might mess up the scientific equipment with its electronic waves so he simply decided to shut it off. Meanwhile, Henry needed to add his own commentary about Shawn quickly turning on his cell phone.

"Damn, your generation just can't stay away from those stupid cell phones," Henry complained.

"Ooooooh, I got a new message," Shawn exclaimed clearly ignoring Henry's disapproval of the breakthrough communication device of the 20th century.

"People just can't visit each other face to face anymore. Everyone is just too busy. Too busy for life," Henry continued to ramble on clearly off in his own world.

Shawn stopped just before opening the truck door. His facial expression turned into one of seriousness as he intently listened to the voicemail. Henry noticed this sudden movement and glared at Shawn.

"What?" Henry beckoned becoming curious about Shawn's message.

"Shhhh," Shawn hissed back putting his free hand in his other ear to block out the background noise of the city.

Henry proceeded to get in the truck satisfied that Shawn would come in once he had finished listening to his message. Shawn entered the vehicle and quickly turned to his father. "They found the Tanes family," he happily blurted out.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Shawn replied. "The address was exact. The captives never saw it coming."

"That's great news," Henry said truly feeling a sense of pride for his son.

"I know. Juliet called and left the message. She said that the entire family is fine. I'm so glad," Shawn remarked finally breathing a sigh of relief as he sank back into his dad's chair.

"Great Shawn. Great. Dinner's definitely on me now," he said patting Shawn on the shoulder to let him know of his great achievement.

Over dinner, Henry noticed that something was bothering Shawn. Finally, he decided to press on and uncover Shawn's worry. "Something bothering you Shawn, tell me."

"What?" Shawn replied breaking him out of his spaced-out stage.

"Tell me."

"Well…no…it's nothing dad."

"Tell me," Henry further pressed not willing to let Shawn slide by on this one.

"Ever since the accident, I can't…I don't have my photographic memory anymore. I can't even remember what is in a room right after I leave it. It's pathetic," Shawn grumbled.

"What? Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Without my visions, I'm screwed. I can't do anything."

"Maybe it's temporary, Shawn. You don't know," Henry tried to reassure his son.

"No, it's not. Jeez. I just want things to be normal again," Shawn complained.

"Let's just take it easy and see what the test results say. Maybe this is all some temporary swelling in the brain," Henry proclaimed.

"I doubt it," Shawn said as he put another potato popper in his mouth.

"Shawn, you should be so pleased. You just saved a family of three from a certain death. You reunited a father with is wife and children. It's fantastic," he remarked. "This was your first case after a terrible accident. The results are great."

"Yeah."

"Cheer up. I think things are going to get a lot better," Henry stated.

"Only time will tell."

A few days passed by and Shawn continued to relax and take it easy. He examined a few cases, but nothing major. Surprisingly, he didn't have a vision. Henry saw this as proof that Shawn's brain was healing. Shawn remained skeptic. His photographic memory didn't come back either. Somehow, he knew that his visions weren't gone. Shawn rose early again, but this time the police department requested his presence at the station. The Tanes family wanted to meet this psychic that saved their lives. Shawn agreed. Although, he was somewhat hesitant not wanting to be in the spotlight at this time, he decided to go. He should at least take credit for his work. This time it wasn't fake. Now, the police department truly believed in his power. With the political power of the Tanes family backing him up, Shawn was set for life. Any police station in the state would fight over his services.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shawn practically ran home after his insane press conference with the Tanes family. He thought it was going to be a nice get-together with the family to exchange a few laughs and a few smiles. Boy, was he wrong. All of Santa Barbara showed up, including the mayor, to congratulate Shawn. By the end of the day, his jaw hurt from smiling and he was pretty sure that Lassiter wanted to kill him. He was ready to retreat back to his apartment. However, he promised his father that he would stay with him until he sorted everything out. Shawn left the madhouse and decided to take the bus home instead of relying on his dad to come pick him up like he was in grammar school again. Attempting to take off his tie that was nearly choking him, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that a car was approaching him slowly. The passenger's window opened and inside Juliet sat. "Need a ride?" she smiled.

"Sure," Shawn said as he hopped inside the car.

"What a day," she stated as she drove away.

"Yeah. It was a circus."

"But you like that. Mr. Shawn Spencer always likes to be the center of attention," she grinned.

"Sometimes."

"What's wrong? You haven't been bothering us lately at the station. Even Lassie misses you. It's too quiet."

"I just haven't felt like myself lately. Stupid head injuries," Shawn griped.

"I can't imagine what you went through. I'm sure things will get better," she said as she put her hand on his left leg trying to give him some reassurance. Shawn's heart skipped a beat. He had wanted so long to tell Juliet how he felt. Now, she took pity on him as being a sick man mentally unstable after his recent accident. God, he wished that he could lean over and give her a giant kiss on her lips. All he could muster was a 'thank you Juliet.'

"So, where am I dropping you off at? I'm surprised that you don't have your motorcycle. Where's Gus?" she wondered.

"Whoa, too many questions Jules. Please, one at a time," Shawn joked.

"Okay. Where am I dropping you off?" Juliet asked.

"At my dad's house. He won't let me live by myself until I get everything sorted out."

"That's nice."

"No, that's annoying."

"At least he cares."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where's your motorcycle? I thought…" Juliet stopped already knowing the blunder in her words. "Sorry," she quietly mumbled.

"It's not your fault. I wrecked my bike. Who knows if I'll ever get it back. My dad won't let me ride it, either. I'm a servant to the public transportation forever."

"Where's Gus?"

"At work, selling drugs."

"You really shouldn't be telling a cop something like that," Juliet remarked.

"What? Why? Ohhhh…" Shawn realized. "No, no, no. He's not a drug dealer. He's a pharmaceutical rep, Jules. Jeez," Shawn laughed.

"Oh yeah. I always forget," Juliet nervously snickered.

"Do you think that if my best friend was a drug dealer that I would be driving around on a bike? Man, I would have a sweet ride."

"Well, we're here," Juliet announced as she eased her way into Henry's driveway.

"Thanks, that was quick," Shawn replied not wanting to get out of the car just yet.

Juliet, noticing Shawn's lack of movement pondered if he was having another sort of vision, "Is something wrong?"

Shawn turned and looked at her, "Jules, I really think…" he paused truly wanting to tell her that she was very beautiful or intelligent, but instead blurted out, "that you have a nice car."

Juliet, unsure how to respond to Shawn's weird comment, smiled and said, "Thanks. I think it's a piece of crap because it's old and doesn't get very good gas mileage anymore. But, at least it runs and gets me to places I have to go."

"Ohhhh. Well…thanks for the ride in your wonderful car," Shawn said as he opened the door and proceeded to shake her hand.

"See you at work," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Bye," Shawn nodded in response. He made his way up his dad's stairs fumbling for the keys. He opened up the door, turned around, and gave Juliet the cheesiest smile that he could muster. He walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table beginning to bang his head against the top. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Henry, who had been sitting quietly watching ESPN, turned around to see what his son was up to now. "Shawn, what on earth are you doing?" he asked as he saw him repeatedly whack his head on the table. "I wouldn't advise that action to someone who just had a head injury."

"Why am I so stupid?"

"Because you keep banging your head."

"No, that's not it."

"What now? What did you do?"

"It's what I didn't do."

"What didn't you do?"

"Juliet."

"Oh, that's nice. She's a sweet girl, don't you be acting like a pimp playing the sick card to score her."

Shawn shocked by his father's statement lifted his head from the table to glare at him, "What the hell are you talking about? Wait…please don't analyze my love life and never say those words again. Do you even know what a pimp is? And what it means to score?"

"I'm not dead. I'm not gonna have a pimping son looking to shag a pretty girl because he hasn't gotten any in a long time."

"Shut up. Shut up. I like Juliet, A LOT. But, I can't seem to talk to her normally about my feelings. God, she's…she's so great."

"Looks like loud-mouth Shawn can't find the right words to talk to the pretty lady," Henry snorted.

"Why am I telling this to you? You're my father for God's sake. What do you know about love?" Shawn stated.

"Apparently, I know something, I made you, right?" Henry replied.

"First of all, ewwww. Second…I don't know second, but I don't want you discussing this. I'm going to my room," Shawn declared as he marched down the hallway.

Henry sat back and smiled. A few seconds later, Shawn reappeared from the hallway storming into the kitchen. "I'm hungry. I'm getting something to eat," he stated grabbing some chips and dip from the cabinet. He stormed past Henry again giving him a fierce look.

"Silly kid," Henry said to himself.

"How long do test results take?" Shawn complained to Gus and Henry over dinner.

"They did comprehensive tests. It's gonna take long," Gus replied chewing on the delicious pasta that Henry made.

"So what? They're all geniuses. They should see abnormalities in the tests right away," Shawn continued on.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Then, nothing is wrong," Henry stated.

"Maybe. Oh, by the way Gus, play my birthday tonight in the lottery."

"Wait…why?" Gus asked.

"Don't question a real psychic," Shawn demanded. "Now, where's the pineapple pie?"

Shawn's cell phone rang at 9:00 AM the next morning. Shawn, dreaming of long walks on the beach with a bikini-clad Juliet tried to ignore the shrill ring of his phone. But, in the back of his mind, he knew that he should answer it. "Hello," he said as he tiredly grabbed his phone.

"Mr. Spencer?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," Shawn groggily responded.

"Hello Shawn. This is Dr. Tito. I have the results of your tests. If you want to come by soon, we can discuss what we found."

"Okay, sure. Ummm…how about today?"

"Sure, stop by after lunch around 1 PM."

"Thanks Dr. Tito."

Shawn hung up the phone and set his alarm for noon figuring an hour would be enough time for a shower and lunch.

By the time noon rolled around, Henry had already eaten breakfast, cut the grass, read the newspaper, made dinner preparations, and cleaned half of the house. Shawn, on the other hand, rolled out of bed happy that he got a little more extra sleep.

Forgetting that he no longer had his motorcycle, Shawn swore at himself for not remembering to take the bus schedule from the stop yesterday. Now, he needed to ask his dad to drive him because he would never make it on time to the doctor's appointment.

"Dad," Shawn yelled.

"What?" he replied from the other room.

"I need a ride," Shawn said.

"When?"

"Soon."

"Where?"

"Hospital."

That statement got Henry's attention, "Hospital. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The results are back," Shawn replied.

"Oh, okay. Let's go," Henry hurriedly responded.

"Let me finish breakfast dad."

"Breakfast? It's lunch son."

"I just got up. It's breakfast to me," Shawn whined.

"Hurry up and let's go."

Shawn and Henry patiently waited outside Dr. Tito's office. "You really don't have to stay. I can take the bus back or call you when I'm done," Shawn stated.

"No, no. I have nothing else better to do," Henry said casually as he flipped through a magazine. Henry really was curious to see what Dr. Tito found. He didn't want to miss it, but wanted to downplay the whole situation as not to worry Shawn.

"Okay, well…fine. Man, it's taking forever," Shawn moaned twiddling his fingers.

"Shawn Spencer," the receptionist called from behind the desk.

"Yeah," Shawn jumped up from his seat.

"Come in please," she said as she got up from her seat to open the side door to the back rooms. "The doctor will be in shortly," she stated as she left his chart on the table.

"I want look at it," Shawn said eying what lay before him on the table.

"What? Your chart?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

"You wouldn't even know what it said," Henry replied.

"Well, I could try." Just then, the door opened and Dr. Tito walked in.

"Hello, Shawn and Mr. Spencer," he greeted them as he grabbed the chart and sat down facing the two men.

"What's up doc?" Shawn responded.

"Well, we analyzed the results very carefully and double-checked all our preliminary findings. We have some interesting things to tell you Shawn."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I don't like the sound of that," Henry remarked giving the doctor an evil death stare.

"I can reassure the both of you that some of the best individuals in the country examined these tests. I'm confident in the results," the doctor calmly replied.

Henry, clearly agitated, blurted out, "Doctor, I'm well aware of your capabilities. I can look around this damn office," he motioned toward the various certificates and plaques that decorated his walls. "I just want to know what is wrong with Shawn and what we can do to try and fix his violent visions."

Silence filled the room. Shawn didn't feel the need to respond or tell his father to take it easy. He was tired and wanted to know why he was having debilitating episodes.

"Okay. I'll get to the results." The doctor handed a folder to Shawn. "These are various scans of your brain that we collected from the MRIs, CT scans, PET scans, and so on."

Shawn opened the folder and flipped through the numerous pictures and medical charts. "Listen doc, I'm no neurologist. Just tell me what's going on," he said as he closed the folder placing it on the table.

"First, let me explain how the brain works. The nervous system reacts to outside stimuli using sensory receptor neurons. The properties of these receptors govern which aspects of the environment we are aware of and which aspects pass completely unnoticed. For example, we may perceive a bat fly across the night sky silently, but in reality, it's shrieking frequently and loudly as it flies. However, the bat's high frequency cries are beyond the range of human hearing and not a part of our sensory world. Thus, everything the brain knows about the environment has been filtered through the sensory receptors and the sensory world of an organism is determined by the sensory cells with which it is endowed. So if an organism is able to respond to a particular type of environmental stimulus, then it must possess sensory receptors that are sensitive to the form of physical energy that constitutes the stimulus. This information arrives in the form of action potentials in the sensory neurons. Your brain is picking up these extra external signals from the environment. It's able to process them because the receptors are working. This results in you having a vision complete with sight, sound, taste, touch, and hearing. However, since normal human brains are not normally able to do this, your brain is overloading. Since you keep having visions and visions continuously, your brain is not given appropriate times to rest. This causes the blackouts because your brain is trying to reset itself."

"Okay, wow, that's a lot of information," Shawn replied.

"So, Shawn is having seizures?" Henry questioned.

"No. Seizures are irregular firing of the neurons in the brain. Shawn's accident woke up previous unused aspects of the brain. In this case, sensory receptors. As a result, he's blacking out."

"What can we do?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure at this moment," the doctor quietly responded.

Henry's death stare appeared again. "There are no medications?"

"No. Medications for seizures help control the firing of neurons. Shawn doesn't have that problem."

"How about surgery?"

"I don't want surgery on my head, dad."

"Well, if it's an option."

"Mr. Spencer, surgery is not an option. These receptors are located in many parts of the brain. If I were to remove these areas, Shawn would die. I can't zap these areas either because he would lose his normal senses. I'm desperately trying to search for possible solutions."

"So, are my visions going to get worse?" Shawn asked already predicting the answer.

"Yes. Your brain will continue to shut itself off."

"So is Shawn just supposed to sit back and do nothing?"

"He needs to take it easy before we can determine a course of action."

"How long is that gonna take?" Henry demanded.

"Frankly, I don't know. I've never seen anything like this in my life."

"What the worse case scenario?" Henry asked.

"Shawn can fall back into a coma and never wake up."

"What?" Henry shouted.

"Can you control these visions?" Dr. Tito questioned Shawn completely ignoring Henry's outburst.

"No, they just come on."

"Can we just medically put him in a coma until we find out what to do with him?" Henry suggested.

Shawn made a face. "Why don't we cytogenetically freeze me while we're at it?"

"Shawn, this is serious."

"Like I don't know that."

"I don't think putting him in a coma would be appropriate at this time," the doctor remarked.

"Why did this happen?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I can run more tests if you like, but I do have researchers working around the clock trying to find a way to help you," the doctor reassured Shawn.

"So, we just sit here and twiddle our thumbs?" Henry sarcastically barked.

"Please, I will call you as soon as we figure something out."

"Thank you doctor," Shawn said quickly before his father could butt in and make a comment.

"Let's go," Henry demanded as he stood up and quickly left the office.

After leaving the building, Shawn turned towards his dad, "Well, that was rude."

"What? They can't help you. Yeah right. I'm not gonna watch you get worse."

"How did everything get so messed up?" Shawn asked.

"Let's go," Henry said making his way towards the truck.

It was in the truck when Shawn started to freak out. "Oh my god," he shouted nearly causing Henry to crash into a tree.

"Shawn? Shawn? Another vision?" he asked darting his eyes back and forth from the road to his son.

"No, not a vision. I need a piece of paper and a pen."

"In the glove compartment."

Shawn frantically opened it and found what he needed. "I have to make a list to get things together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad, I hid $5,000 in my Monopoly game under my bed at your house in case of an emergency," he said as he scribbled the information down on the piece of paper. "I own 100 shares of Google stock. My papers are in my top left drawer in my apartment."

"Shawn, why are you telling me this?" Henry asked scared that his son was going to give up too quickly.

"I need you to know these things before I go into a coma."

"Shawn, you're not dying."

"You heard the doctor. The top scientists in the world are baffled. I have no chance."

"There's time."

"No. Time's my enemy."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shawn spent the next few hours writing down all the important things he needed to inform his dad about. Next, he sat down to write letters to his loved ones incase he didn't make it. Satisfied with what he wrote, he sealed the envelopes and prepared himself to deliver them. "Dad, give me your keys."

"What? Are you crazy? What if you have a vision? You'll crash and kill yourself."

"I need to do something important."

"Fine. I'll drive you."

Henry proceeded to drive Shawn to several places including the police station, Gus's apartment, and the post office. Every location Henry drove to Shawn continued to carry a large manila envelope.

"Okay. I'm done," he informed Henry.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What's in the envelope?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see."

"No."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing dad. Just take me home."

"Fine. You're acting strange."

"Don't I always?"

For the next several minutes, Henry and Shawn drove in silence. After awhile, he noticed Shawn put his head against the window. Henry worried about Shawn's recent behavior. He wanted to see what was in the envelope. He pulled into the driveway still oblivious to the complete silence of the entire drive home. Henry proceeded to get out of the car, but noticed the lack of Shawn's movement. "Let's go kiddo," he said as he tapped his shoulder. Nothing happened. "Shawn?"

Feeling apprehensive like he had in the past few weeks, he ran to the passenger's side of his truck. He saw Shawn slumped against the window with his eyes closed. Henry opened the door and caught Shawn in his arms before he could fall to the ground. "Shawn," he screamed awkwardly trying to put him back into the car. When he was sure that Shawn was secure, he took his pulse: weak and thready. Henry speculated that his son might be in shock. "Shawn, Shawn. Damnit." Henry knew that Shawn's brain had finally overloaded. He shut the door and went to the driver's side. "We're going to the hospital," Henry announced to an unconscious Shawn.

Dr. Tito emerged from behind the dreaded restricted personnel doors to meet a solemn Henry and Gus. Without delay, he approached them. "I'm afraid what we feared has happened."

"Really?" Henry mockingly replied.

"I didn't believe that it would happen this fast."

"Is he in a coma?" Gus asked.

"Yes, but he's still showing brain waves just at a slower level."

"So…" Henry continued.

"We can sit and wait to see what happens," Dr. Tito said.

"What happens? He's going to die. That's what's going to happen," Henry grumbled.

"Maybe we can run some tests…" Dr. Tito continued.

"No more tests. They didn't help before. Please just leave us alone and come back when you have something to help Shawn."

Dr. Tito slowly walked out of the room truly feeling sorry for Mr. Henry Spencer and his friend, Gus. By all means, Shawn should have never survived the initial crash. Now, he was just prolonging the inevitable.

"Damnit," Henry said once again.

"He'll wake up. He did once, he'll do it again," Gus said.

"His brain is fried. I don't think he's getting up," Henry remarked.

"That so weird. It's like he knew that he was going to die. He gave me that envelope minutes before this happened," Gus said.

"Envelope?"

"Yeah, this," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out. "He acted strange and told me not to open it unless something happened to him. I told him to stop worrying and he said he had to go."

"Have you opened it yet?" Henry asked.

"No, I haven't. It doesn't feel right yet. Did he give you one?"

"No. He was just holding that envelope. It's still in the car. I think that we have done everything we can for the night. Let's go home Gus."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Gus sadly said as he walked down the hallway.

Henry waited a few minutes before leaving. He said good-night to Shawn who looked like he was peacefully sleeping. Getting into his truck, he noticed the manila envelope out of the corner of his eye lying on the floor. He reached for it and opened it up. Inside remained one white envelope. On the outside in Shawn's writing read "Dad." In smaller font on the bottom edge, he wrote "Only open if I'm gone. I mean it dad." Henry smiled. Even in death, Shawn could find humor. He started to open the envelope, but stopped. Shawn wasn't dead yet. He shouldn't violate his son's wishes. However, Henry was curious and figured that one day his curiosity would kill him. He continued to open up the envelope. Shawn dated the top and wrote "Dear Dad. I know that we always haven't gotten along, but I'm glad that I came back to Santa Barbara. I know that you disapproved of what I did, but I hope you still were proud of me."

At this, Henry threw down the letter. He couldn't read it anymore. He wondered how his life got so complicated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Henry decided to phone the hospital before arriving so there would not be anymore surprises. The nurse informed him that there had been some changes, but not in the positive direction. She didn't want to disclose anymore information and told Henry to come down and speak directly with Dr. Tito. Henry tried to remain calm and rational for the sake of Shawn, but how many times could he really knock on death's door and survive? He drove to the hospital and sat in Shawn's room once again awaiting heartbreaking news. However, this time felt different. He didn't feel that Shawn was dying. Even though his son lay three feet away from him dead to the world, Henry could still feel his vibrancy. This wasn't like last time when Shawn was brain dead. As cheesy as it sounded, Henry sensed a glow around his son. All of a sudden, Dr. Tito rushed in the door several minutes later breaking Henry's thoughts.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. There have been updates on Shawn's condition," he said casually as he flipped through a clipboard of pages.

"Yes, I already heard. The nurse told me that it wasn't good news."

"I'm afraid not. Shawn's brain waves are continuing to slow down at a steady level. I can't stop this process and I fear that he may become brain dead soon."

"Again? Jeez. This kid just can't catch a break," Henry angrily stated.

"Perhaps his brain is trying to completely reset and rewire itself. The brain has been known for its plasticity. Often times, it can remold itself after a traumatic accident to help better service the needs of the patient," Dr. Tito hopefully spoke.

"So how long will it take?"

"It's impossible to tell. I mean, this is only a hypothesis. We may want to think about moving Shawn to a long-term care living facility."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Shawn will not be staying here that long," Henry sternly stated.

"As you wish," the doctor replied quietly exiting the room.

Henry made his way to the cafeteria again to get some breakfast and coffee. By now, he was on a first name basis with all the employees. He couldn't stand the pity that shone in their eyes when he told them that Shawn was in another coma. The same hallway seemed to haunt him as he walked down its long passages to return to Shawn's room. Something was different, but Henry couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He walked into Shawn's room and could swear he saw an aura of colors surround his son. Henry shook his head trying to clear the fogginess that seemed to protrude his mind.

"Just because you're in a coma doesn't mean you can't stay up-to-date with the news," Henry told Shawn as he flipped on the television. He glanced at his watch; it was only 9:15 AM. He knew that it was going to be a long day.

"_Dad."_

Henry swore that he heard a whisper and looked around the room. Shawn remained in bed still oblivious to the world. He looked at his monitor to see if there was any spike in his heart rate or brain waves. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He turned back to the TV.

"_Dad. Come on!"_ the whisper spoke again this time with a stronger tone.

"What the?" Henry pondered again looking around the room. "Now, I'm going crazy," he spoke. He got up and walked to Shawn's bed. "Hello?" he asked feeling kind of stupid.

"_Dad,"_ the whisper came louder seeming to fill the entire room and not originating from a specific location.

Convinced that Shawn was trying to communicate with him, he moved closer to his face.

"_Touch me,"_ the voice said.

"What?"

"_Touch me."_

The voice started to freak him out. "Who is this?" he asked.

"_Who do you think?"_ the voice sarcastically replied. _ "I'm the boogeyman."_

"Shawn," Henry began to yell, but realized that he was arguing with his comatose son. He looked into the hallway to make sure his recent conversation didn't get overheard by any of the hospital staff.

"_Come on. I can't keep this up for long,"_ Shawn's whisper pleaded.

Henry reached down and touched Shawn's forearm unsure what was about to happen. Much to his dismay, nothing happened. He expected warmth or something, but all his felt was Shawn's skin, which felt a little too cold for his liking. Disappointed, he began to turn away and dismiss the voices in his head due to his lack of sleep.

"_Dad. Touch my head,"_ Shawn's voice penetrated the room louder this time.

Henry immediately took his shaking hands and placed them on both of Shawn's temples. Instantly, he felt a surge of energy go through him.

Next thing he knew, he was standing in the Psych office with a smiling Shawn sitting in his chair in a hospital gown. "Hey dad."

"What the hell is this?" Henry asked turning around the office and looking down at his hands to see if he was even real.

"You're in one of my visions. Now, you know how it feels and looks like. Here, have a cookie," Shawn offered from a plate resting on the table.

"Wait, what? A vision? How did you create a vision? You're in a coma. What the hell is going on? Am I dead? Holy cow. Wait, this is a dream. Pinch myself and I'll wake up," Henry stammered on pinching himself until he practically bled.

"This isn't a dream. It's real. You're standing in the hospital room touching my head. Are you sure you don't want a cookie? They're really good. I conjugated them up with my brain," he said as he happily munched on one.

"No, I don't want a cookie, Shawn."

"Why? They're great. You can't gain weight, this is a vision. You can practically do whatever you want."

"How are you controlling your visions?"

"Well, before I fell into a coma, I had a vision that I was going to go into a coma. I thought I was gonna die so I wrote all those letters to the various people saying my final thoughts and all the blah blah blah stuff. However, once I went into the coma, I started having visions about how I would wake up soon with my new powers under control. To keep myself entertained, I can make visions while my brain works to rewire itself. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess, but your brain waves are getting slower."

"Yeah, I know. Eventually, they are gonna read that I'm brain dead. During that time, I will be offline and unable to communicate. I wanted to tell you that I regain function again shortly and start to build up my strength so don't go crazy and pull the plug or something."

"I won't," Henry said still feeling weird that he was in his son's vision.

"Well, this is already making me use too much energy. Wait, you didn't read the letter, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good and don't you dare because I'm not dying anytime soon."

"Who else did you give them to?"

"Umm, you, Gus, Jules, Lassie, the chief, and umm…I sent one out to mom."

"You know where she lives?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I still talk to her every now and then. I wanted to say something to her. I don't know."

"Okay, well, give me a cookie before I go," Henry said.

"Sure, here you go," Shawn said as he handed the plate to his father.

"These are really good. This is a bit creepy."

"Yeah, but cool. I'll see you soon dad. Oh, by the way, request for that physical therapist, Nicole, to come back. She is such a hottie and I love how she touches my legs."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Sure thing. Now, go back to bed or whatever you are doing."

"Okay. See ya," Shawn said as he waved to his father.

Before he could realize what happened, Henry was standing beside Shawn's bed. "Whoa," he said out loud glancing at the clock, which now read 9:20 AM. 5 minutes already went by during his vision. The creepy thing was he could still taste the chocolate chip cookie Shawn gave him in his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Over the next few hours, Shawn's brain activity continued to decline. Doctors and nurses worriedly came in and out of the room afraid to tell Henry that his son was dying. Henry, on the other hand, knew the truth. He calmly sat in the room watching television, doing crossword puzzles, and reading magazines. By no means would he tell the staff what he experienced because frankly they would put him on the 6th floor: the psych ward.

He still couldn't believe that he had a vision. Well, that he shared a vision with his son. His head still hurt a little so he could only imagine what Shawn felt every time he had an "episode." A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like to have a word with you," Dr. Tito spoke.

"Sure," Henry said in a chipper tone throwing the doctor completely off guard.

"I'm afraid that Shawn has lost all brain activity. Essentially, he's brain dead."

"Okay," Henry calmly replied.

Dr. Tito waited for a few seconds bracing himself for the wrath of Henry Spencer. However, nothing came. "Perhaps, we should think about future options."

"Such as?"

Dr. Tito had spoken to many families over the years sometimes giving them good news and sometimes giving them bad news. However, Henry Spencer scared him. He always felt so intimidated by his presence and often unable to speak. "Well, we can move Shawn to a long-care facility to provide constant 24 hour assistance."

"Shawn wouldn't want to live like that in a vegetative state."

"Okay, well, since Shawn is a young, healthy, individual, perhaps, he would want to donate his organs."

Henry demeanor changed. "Listen buddy, my son isn't dead and he's not going to die anytime soon, so get the hell out of my face before you get hurt and need to stay in the hospital yourself."

Normally, Dr. Tito would have called security to come remove this individual for threatening him, but he somehow felt sorry for him. He had seen his son go into a coma twice with little hopes of returning to the land of the living. "Okay, I apologize. It was just an option."

"Get the hell out."

"Yes, sir. Please call me if you have any further questions," Dr. Tito replied hastily walking out the door.

Henry didn't respond, but gave his infamous stare. "I hate this place," he mumbled.

Later on as usual, Gus came rushing to the hospital when he heard that Shawn had fallen into a coma again. In his rush and panicked tone, he asked Henry thousands of questions.

"Please Gus, let me explain," Henry tried to interrupt his surge of words.

"Mr. Spencer, what are we gonna do?" Gus asked in a gloomy tone.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Gus repeated back.

"Yes, nothing."

"So we're giving up?"

"No, Shawn is gonna handle it."

"No offense Mr. Spencer, but Shawn needs our help," Gus motioned to a comatose Shawn.

"He told me otherwise," Henry smiled.

"What? How?"

"In a vision."

"A vision! What?"

"Yep."

"That is so not cool. I want to be in a vision. I've known Shawn my whole life." Gus ran over to Shawn standing next to his bed. "How did it happen?" Gus asked Henry.

"I don't know. It kind of happened."

"Shawn. Bring me to your world," Gus pleaded grabbing his arm.

"Gus, lower your voice. They're gonna think we're all nuts and put us in the loony bin."

"Shawn, give me a sign. Show us you're here."

"Gus, he isn't a ghost and this isn't a séance."

"Why do all the cool things happen to you?" Gus pouted to Henry like a five year old.

In one final attempt, Gus put his hands on Shawn's temples and placed his forehead against his friend's. He closed his eyes and then opened them hoping for some sort of reaction. He screamed when Shawn had his eyes open confusingly looking at him. In return, Shawn yelled not sure exactly what was going on.

"Whoa, personal space," Shawn squeaked out.

Henry immediately rushed to the beside of his son handing him a glass of water still shocked by how quickly Shawn awoke from his recent state.

"Jesus, Shawn, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Gus exclaimed.

"What? I wake up from a coma and you're trying to make out with me. How would you feel?" Shawn complained.

"Boys, please," Henry replied feeling like they're back in grammar school fighting over the stupidest things.

"Dad, you're sick that you would let him kiss me. Gus, I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way."

"Shawn, he wasn't trying to kiss you. He wanted to channel your psychic abilities."

"Yeah, Shawn. Grabbing other people and pulling them into your visions. Whatever man. Plus, I would never put my lips anywhere near yours. I don't know where they have been."

"What if I needed CPR?"

"What?"

"What if I needed CPR and you were the only person around? Huh? Would you let me die or would you kiss my nasty lips?"

"First of all, CPR is a lifesaving procedure that should not be made fun of. Second, I guess I would save you. I don't want you dying."

"Awww, how thoughtful Gus. I'm touched," Shawn replied placing a hand over his heart.

"Shawn," Henry replied trying to interrupt the dim-witted quarrel. "Did you forget that you just woke up from a coma AGAIN?"

"Oh yeah, about that dad, I feel great."

"How's your head?"

"Clear as water. So when can I leave?"

"The doctors are gonna think you're Jesus rising from the dead again and again," Gus remarked.

"Don't get him started," Henry warned.

"Somebody get me some pineapple juice and directly inject it into my IV," Shawn whined. "I'm in withdrawal here."

"Has everyone lost their mind?" Henry commented throwing his hands up in defeat.

"What's going on?" Dr. Tito poked his head in the door hearing the commotion from down the hallway.

"Great, another quack," Henry grumbled.

"Sweet mother of God," Dr. Tito replied practically sprinting to Shawn's bed. "How?" He quickly pressed the call button on the side of the bed.

"Doc, when can I go home?" Shawn asked.

The doctor still amazed by Shawn's miraculous recovery, glared at him for several more seconds. "Umm, Shawn, I think it is best that you stay in the hospital until we further assess the situation."

"Well, okay. I have one request. I need pineapple bad. Can I inject it into my IV?"

The doctor still looked puzzled. "You realize that you're allowed to eat."

"Where's the cafeteria?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So, how's your friend?" Shawn asked Gus twiddling his thumbs from the hospital bed.

"My friend?" he asked back not exactly sure what Shawn was talking about.

"Yeah, your friend," he winked at Gus.

"Are you sure that your head is fine?"

"Yeah. Wait, what's the date?"

"The 25th."

"Ooops, never mind, my bad. Just act surprised on the 30th."

"Shawn," Gus moaned.

Shawn quickly changed the subject. "You know, I don't look very sexy in this hospital gown," Shawn complained.

"Well, you didn't exactly wear it right."

"How was I supposed to know that the opening doesn't go in the front? How else are you supposed to go to the bathroom?"

"You're lucky that I convinced security that you're a head injury."

"Where would they take me? Hospital jail?"

"No, but they might ship you off to some padded room with no windows and put you in a straightjacket locked away for all eternity."

"Don't you think that you're being a little dramatic?"

"No, I saw it on TV once," Gus said. Lowering his voice and leaning into Shawn he spoke," They have cameras everywhere just looking for crazy activity."

"Hell, if that was true my dad and I would have been locked away years ago."

"Whatever, man."

"You have to admit that I did have a lot of heads turn my way in the hallways."

"Mostly the old ladies who continue to harass me every time I'm in the hallway begging me to give them your phone number."

"Ahhh. At least I'm giving them a memorable hospital experience."

"Or you're giving them a heart attack. So, you get out tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"You think you're ready?"

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"Physically, yes. The pain is gone during and after my visions. I admit that I'm a bit more tired, but I think it'll get better. Mentally, kind of. I still can't believe everything that happened. However, my photographic memory is slowly returning. I think things are looking much better for me."

"Good."

"I just have to get another bike. Who knows if my dad will ever let me ride another one again in my life."

"So, are we back in business?"

"Yeah, this will be interesting now that I'm the real deal."

"We can solve two cases in the time that it used to take one."

"And I won't waste as much gas money driving to all the various locations."

"Eco-friendly, I like it."

Shawn attempted to stand up again clearly agitated from lying down all day. "Arggh, damn legs. Where's that physical therapist? I need another massage."

Shawn stood in a half slough supporting himself by gripping on the handrail of the bed. "Jules," he looked up as he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" she cautiously asked.

"No, I'm trying to stand up."

"Need a hand?"

Shawn, who knew that he was really capable of standing himself up by his own strength, took the opportunity to accept her help. "Why, yes. Could you assist me a little?" he smiled.

"Sure," she stepped by his left side holding him by the elbow.

"My legs are really weak today."

"Did you let the doctors know?"

"Yeah, just muscle weakness. It's all good."

"Okay, where to?"

"Let's just walk around the room."

"Alright, take it easy."

"Shawn, you might want to cover up," Gus smirked as the hospital gown revealed Shawn's behind.

"What? Oh."

"Here let me," Juliet replied taking the time to retie his gown so he was properly covered up.

Gus sat back and rolled his eyes. Shawn was definitely taking advantage of the situation. Shawn began to walk around the room meeting Gus's glare. He broke out in a huge smile limping every now and then. Suddenly, he winked at Gus and at that moment his knees conveniently buckled.

"Shawn," Juliet yelled putting her arms completely around his waist making sure that he didn't fall to the ground. "Whoa, easy does it. Let's get you to bed," she said easing her way towards the spot. "Gus, some help."

"No, I think I'm good Jules. I've mustered enough strength to make it back."

"Good, you just take it easy," she said gently lowering him onto the bed.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing up?" the physical therapist glared at him from the hallway.

"I wanted to show you how great I can walk," he smiled trying to give her charm.

It didn't work. "Do you see the shooting star on your wristband?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Ummm, that I'm great?"

"No, Shawn. It means that you're a high risk patient for falling so if anyone sees you standing, then he should get a nurse immediately."

"Oh."

"We don't need you further injuring your head Shawn, do we?"

"No."

"Do you want to go into another coma?"

"No."

"Good, now let's get started," the physical therapist replied walking into his room. Shawn sat on the edge of the bed feeling like a sad puppy that just got yelled at.

The physical therapist turned to Juliet, "You should know better than to let your boyfriend walk around after his injury."

Shawn smiled. He liked the sound of Jules as his. Juliet Spencer, it sounded great.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I work with him," she corrected the therapist. "By the way, Shawn informed me that his legs hurt and were weak. He almost collapsed on the floor as we walked around the room."

Oh no, Shawn silently thought to himself. He was completely busted.

Concerned, the physical therapist turned to look at Shawn. "Where does it hurt? Is it a constant pain?"

Off in the distance, Shawn could see Gus smiling about the predicament he was now in for lying. Shawn contemplated his next move; perhaps, if he acted too tired he could get out of the situation. However, he knew that the physical therapist was too good for that. She would continue to bug him and then delay his hospital discharge because he wasn't cooperating. She was good, really good. She was so hot too. He realized that he had to say something soon or else she would think he was brain damaged.

"Shawn?" she asked.

"Ummm, I guess it is a general weakness," he mumbled.

"Shawn, sit back," she motioned as she grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the side of the bed.

"No, I don't need that. I'm fine," Shawn protested.

Completely ignoring Shawn's plea, she continued the questioning as she placed the cuff around his right arm. "When did the pain start?"

"Ummm, today."

"On a scale of 0 to 10, 0 being no pain and 10 being the most unbearable that you felt in your life, what is it?"

"A three or so."

She quickly jotted his responses on her clipboard. "Are you unsteady on your feet?"

"I guess, a little."

"Any dizziness?"

"Yeah, a little," he replied trying to stop this charade before the lying got out of hand.

"Okay," the machine beeped and she wrote down the reading.

"What does it say?'

"110 over 70, not bad. I'll accept it. Your dizziness worries me. The main center of balance is inside the ear. However, brain injuries, especially to the cerebellum, can affect it as well. I'm concerned that your brain experienced not just one, but two comas. The swelling is still prominent and you may go through periods of dizziness. I suggest that you use a walker until you get steadier on your feet."

"A walker?" Shawn blurted out very coherent this time.

"Yes. The hospital has many for issue. Don't worry; it'll be covered by your insurance."

"Ummm, aren't I too young for that?"

"Nonsense. It's for safety reasons. You don't have to worry."

"I don't want one," Shawn whined not caring that he sounded like a five year old.

"It's for your safety, Shawn. I will not release you from this hospital if you don't use one," the PT said with a hint of sternness in her voice.

Shawn loved girls who had authority, but now he just felt like a little kid being scorned by his parents.

"Hey Nicole," Henry walked in smiling at the PT. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Mr. Spencer thanks for asking."

"What's wrong with you Shawn?"

"Nothing," Shawn responded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm concerned that your son is having dizzy spells. He almost fell today. I'm trying to tell him the benefits of using a walker before he completely recovers. I just want him to be safe."

"I don't need a walker, dad."

"Shawn, are you a doctor?"

"No."

"Then, shut up and listen to her."

"He won't have to use it for a long time."

"Sure. He'll be living with me so I'll keep an eye on him and make sure that he uses it."

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer. Shawn, I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a walker," the PT said as she left the room.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to leave before the wrath of Henry Spencer started, O'Hara planned her escape. "Well, Shawn, I have to get back to the station. I'll see you when you get out."

"Bye Jules."

"Well, look who's in trouble now," Gus teased after Juliet left.

"What? Why?" Henry asked and then turned to his son giving him a glare, "Shawn."

"Okay, so I pretended that I couldn't walk well so Jules could hold onto me. Then, I pretended to almost fall so she could put her arms around me."

"Are you kidding me?" Henry replied. "First of all, ask Jules out already. Jeez, how long are you going to be playing these stupid games? You're not in high school anymore. Man, I was so smooth with the ladies. I had such a wonderful charm. One smile would melt their hearts. They were practically begging me to go out with them. Anyway, we have to tell the PT."

"No."

"Yes, that poor girl is trying to be nice and help you, but you're fine. You're wasting her time. She can be helping other people who actually need it."

"Dad, please don't embarrass me more. I will do anything."

"Fine, but this sham has to stop now. Listen to what she says and don't talk back."

"Deal."

"I can't wait to see you use a walker."

"Shut up dad."

"This is gonna be fun."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Bye Shawn, take care," one of the nurses smiled as she wheeled him out to his father's truck.

"Thank you Susan. Call me anytime," he smiled as he slipped a piece of paper with his number into her pocket.

"I'm engaged," she announced taking the paper out and throwing it on the ground.

"Oh, sorry."

Shawn proceeded to stand up, but the nurse stopped him. "Shawn, wait. You need your walker."

"Yeah," he grumbled.

He slowly walked to the truck angry by the smirk on his father's face. After getting situated in the vehicle, Henry turned to Shawn, "Want to swing by Hobby Lobby?"

"Why?"

"I figured that you might want to liven up your walker. Maybe hot glue, some rhinestones or beads. Surely, you'll have the best set of wheels on Bingo night."

"Go ahead and laugh dad. You'll need the walker soon enough: permanently."

"At least, I didn't have to use it first."

"You're not gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope."

"What's this?" Henry said as he turned into his driveway, which was now swamped with reporters.

"Dad, did you murder somebody?"

"No, Shawn."

"Shawn, Shawn," the reporters screamed running up to the passenger's window. "Shawn, how have your psychic powers changed? How do you feel after 2 comas?"

"Sweet," he smiled.

"No Shawn. You're not going to play into this insanity."

"Oh god, these are NATIONAL reporters. I'm gonna be on NATIONAL TV."

"Oh man," Henry said shaking his head. He was already feeling a migraine coming.

Shawn started to exit the truck, but Henry stopped him. "Forgetting something?"

"No."

"Your walker."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do it."

"Fine. Thanks dad for embarrassing me on national TV."

As soon as he departed the truck, the Shawn charm turned on. "Hello everybody, please one question at a time."

"Shawn, do you have new powers?"

"Well, I'm not a superhero," he laughed along with the majority of the crowd. "But, yes, my abilities have increased. My visions are clearer and elicit more information."

"Shawn, how do you feel after 2 comas?"

"In all seriousness, really good. As you can see, my legs are still a bit shaky, but that can't stop Shawn Spencer."

"Are you going to start your own TV Show?"

"Well, if somebody wants to pay me and others watch, then yes."

"Shawn, are you going to continue to work for the Santa Barbara police department?"

"Yes, I love those guys, especially Jules and Lassie face. I want to continue to help people."

"What's your record so far at the department?"

"I've solved all my cases. Here's my dad, a great cop in his time, Mr. Henry Spencer."

Henry at that time was trying to avoid the spotlight and repeatedly shook his head no. Finally, he gave up and stood next to Shawn smiling.

"Mr. Spencer Sr., how is it having a psychic son?"

"Psychic or not, he's still a pain in the ass."

"When did you first notice his abilities?"

Henry was stumped; he didn't know what Shawn told people. "Ummm, well, I knew he was different than other people."

Shawn saw this as his opportunity to jump in. "For me, I really noticed during my teenage years. For a long time, I was afraid to use my abilities. I thought people would make fun of me and ostracize me. I didn't even tell my father. Finally, I revealed myself to my best friend, Gus. He accepted me and said I should use my powers to help others in need. That is when we decided to open up our own private detective office."

"Shawn, did you experience any psychic episodes during your coma?"

"Actually yes. I had a vision that I was going to be in a coma and essentially brain dead. I managed to pull my father into my vision and told him that I would be fine in several days. I wanted to inform him so he wouldn't pull the plug like he did the first time I was in a coma."

Henry grabbed the microphone, "I only did that after I found out from several excellent neurologists that my son was brain dead and wouldn't be waking up."

"Here I am today. Resurrected, not just once, but twice, to help all I can."

"Shawn, do you consider yourself a holy man? Perhaps, something more?"

"Ummm, I'm not super religious, but this could be a message from God telling me my life has much more."

"Thank you everyone. I think my son has had too much excitement for today. Let's go," he turned to Shawn.

"Come on dad," Shawn whined.

"NOW."

"Fine," he turned to the crowd and smiled as dozens of cameras flashed.

"Damn media circus," Henry grumbled double-checking to make sure all his window curtains were closed and his doors locked once they managed to make their way through the never-ending crowd. He even brought the garbage cans into his garage for safe keeping.

"I love it," Shawn said basking in the glory. "What to do now? Perhaps, a little pineapple for me," Shawn said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Use your walker."

"No, I don't need it."

"Use it."

"No."

"Use it now."

"Oooh, like that scares me."

"Use it before I break your leg and you really need it."

"Nope."

"Shawn," Henry warned.

"What? Are you gonna hit me?" he taunted him waving the walker in the air.

Henry walked up to Shawn and just shook his head laughing a little.

"That is what I thought pops," he said as he patted his dad on the back. "Dad," his voice sounded urgent as he turned around to face him. "Your best friend, Dave Hitcher, he's going to be in a car accident."

"What? When?" Henry asked noticing Shawn's urgency.

"3:00 today. You have to call him NOW!"

"Is it serious?"

"Yes, if you don't then he'll die."

Henry ran to his house phone and frantically dialed his friend's number. It was times like these when he was thankful that all his friends including himself got cell phones even though they grumbled about them. "Dave, thank god I reached you. What are you doing?" Henry waited as he listened. "Stop driving now. Get out of the car and go to a restaurant or something immediately. I'm serious." Henry waited. "My son had a vision of you in a horrific car accident. Get out NOW. Alright, take the bus home. Call me later. Bye," Henry finally said hanging up the phone. "He sounded a little frightened, but I think it'll be okay."

"Oh, thank god," Shawn said realizing that he had been shaking the whole time.

"Well, that was close. Next time, tell your visions to have them happen a little sooner in advance."

"Like I can control that."

"So what now?"

"Let's play chess."

"Okay…Wait," Henry stopped. "You saw that you would win."

"No, well, maybe," Shawn stumbled. "Okay, yes. I saw that I would win. I'm sorry."

"Let's do something relaxing. Hey, it's a beautiful day to go fishing," Henry suggested.

"Oh god. I rather not."

"Come on. It'll be good for you. You've been stuck indoors these past several weeks. It's time to go outside and enjoy the fresh air."

"Fine, but I'm not wearing that stupid fishing hat you bought me in grammar school," Shawn said pointing at the framed picture still on Henry's front room wall.

"I loved that hat. You looked so adorable."

"First of all, I looked like an idiot. Did you know that Gus took that picture one day, made copies of it, and distributed them all over school? I was the laughing stock for months."

"What did you do to Gus for him to do that?"

"Why do you assume that I did something to Gus?"

"Because he isn't that mean to do something like that without provoking him first."

"I told the school that he was gay."

"We're going fishing."

"Fine. Bring the OFF, I don't want to get West Nile disease."

Henry sat back on his boat, listening to the sweet sounds of Oldies, with a can of open beer next to his son on this beautiful afternoon. Life was great. He couldn't imagine feeling this wonderful ever a few weeks ago while Shawn lay in his death bed. Shawn, on the other hand, kept getting bit by mosquitoes, was miserable he forgot his IPod at home, and wished he brought another beverage than beer since he wasn't allowed to drink it yet. Neither of them had too much luck yet with the fish. Henry didn't care if he caught a fish at all. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his son.

"Dad, can I change the radio station?" Shawn asked in a whiny tone.

"No."

"Please, I'm dying here."

"No."

"Arggh."

"Fine," Henry said finally shutting the radio off.

"I didn't mean silence."

"It doesn't have to be quiet. We can talk."

"Oh god, Henry Spencer's father talks. Please don't tell me the birds and bees one again."

Henry smiled. He remembered trying to teach Shawn about sex education. He didn't know what to say and started sweating. His mom already left at that point so there was no help there.

"_Okay, Shawn you're old enough to learn how babies are made," Henry told his 9 year old son. "So when two people love each other, they want to show that love by making a kid. They, ummm, they get together." Henry grabbed two of Shawn's GI Joe action figures. "They make love," he said trying to show the figures in a sexual position._

"_Two men?" Shawn asked confused by the whole situation._

"_No!" Henry shouted. "Two men are wrong! You need a woman," he replied throwing down the figures. "Bad example. Okay, they get in bed and touch each other."_

"_Like their private parts?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Ewww," Shawn replied with a grimace on his face._

"_It's not bad at all once you get going."_

"_Oh."_

"_Anyway, they do it."_

"_Hey, like those dogs we see in the yard?"_

"_Yes, like those dogs."_

"_Doesn't it hurt?"_

"_Maybe for the woman."_

_Shawn just sat there looking confused. "Why do people cut off their dog's things?"_

"_So, they won't have babies or bleed."_

"_Bleed?"_

"_Yeah," Henry didn't know where to take the conversation from here. Things were getting way off course. "Women bleed every month."_

"_From where?" Shawn asked horrified._

"_Down there."_

_Shawn's eyes went wide. "Every month?" he whispered._

"_Yeah."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they have babies. Believe me, when they bleed, they are angry and hate the world and hate everything you do. Just watch out and avoid them at all costs. If you have to encounter a woman going through her period, buy her some chocolate and tell her you love her. She'll start to cry and then hate you again the next minute, but at least it gives you time to get the hell out of there."_

_Shawn sat there quietly, not exactly sure what was going on. "So babies come from the blood?"_

"_No, they stop bleeding while pregnant."_

"_Oh."_

"_Shawn, just stay away from girls until you're in college."_

"_Okay, they have cooties anyway."_

"Hey, I did my best for that talk. It was hard describing to you what a woman feels."

"You made me think that women bleed all over every month and go on a rage filled quest to kill you."

"Am I that far off?"

Shawn paused for a second. "I guess not."

"I got a tug," Henry shouted barely able to keep a hold on his pole. "I need some help."

Whatever he caught, it was heavy from what Shawn could tell. He ran to his father's side providing some assistance. "Quick, hold it for a second," Henry shouted trying to grab his fishing net from the side of the boat.

Shawn had a difficult time keeping a solid hold on this thing. What he didn't expect was the line to snap and send him falling backwards over the side of the boat and into the water. "Ahhh," he screamed desperately trying to grab onto something to stop his free-fall.

"Shawn!" Henry screamed as he saw his son go over the edge of the boat. "Damnit," he shouted quickly getting his life preserver. He remembered that neither he nor Shawn had worn their life jackets today, stupid move on his part. Henry didn't wait for Shawn to resurface. He knew that he had little strength if any. He was still recovering from two comas, not a lot of people could say that. He quickly dove in frantically searching for his son underwater. He found him slowly rising to the top with his eyes and mouth open with a stupefied look on his face. Henry quickly swam to him and grabbed him around the waist pulling him to the surface. He waited for Shawn to say something, but there was only silence.

"Shawn!" Henry screamed. "Say something," he pulled Shawn along with him making sure to keep his head above water. Struggling to put Shawn on the boat, he half tugged and pulled him until he was safely on the deck. He laid Shawn flat on his back a bit creeped out that his vacant stare hadn't changed. "Shawn!" he screamed again. He felt for a pulse, instantly relieved when he found a strong one. He checked Shawn's airways making sure he was breathing. He found that he wasn't. He bent down ready to give his son mouth to mouth, but Shawn came out of his trance in a blaze sitting up and coughing out water.

"Oh god!" he screamed still struggling to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Visions while I'm underwater are not a good match," Shawn sputtered out.

"So that was your vacant stare?"

"Yeah, the longer the vision, the longer the vacant complexion. We have to get back. I have to call the police. This lake, this lake is full of bodies from a serial killer."

"What?"

"Yeah. There are 22 bodies underneath this lake. Mostly women, but a few men. It started in 1985. It's an avid fisherman who takes joy in killing one person a year and then buries them in a metal cage in the mud at the bottom of the lake. His name is Mike Usherman, 54 years old. The next victim will die next week. Her name is Cindy Sookey from LA. We have to go now. He guts them like a fish dad. It's terrible."

"Alright."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Over the past few months, it had been extremely quiet since Shawn Spencer was never around. She had managed to get a lot more work done without having to deal with Shawn's "episodes," but she missed the kid. He brought so much energy to the station. She still couldn't believe his impressive case solving skills. In so many ways, he was like his father, but in other ways he wasn't. The Spencer family was a complicated one indeed. Looking up from her casework, she saw the Spencers drenched from head to toe standing in her doorway.

"Can I help you?" she almost laughed before finishing her sentence.

"Chief, I found the serial killer," Shawn blurted out.

"What?" she replied not familiar with any current serial killer cases.

"Gary Matthews, he's the one responsible for 22 murders starting from 1985. One from each year. He kills them and buries them at the bottom of Lake Holmes in a steel cage."

"How did you find this out?"

"While fishing chief."

"Did you actually see the bodies?"

"No."

The chief hit the intercom on the phone. "O'Hara, you and Lassiter report to my office immediately." She turned back to Shawn, "Please sit."

"Even in these wet clothes?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I don't care. Did you see every victim?" she asked getting directly to the point.

"Yes, I know all their names and ages."

"Wow, these visions are getting very strong."

"You're telling me, I almost drowned."

"What's up chief?" O'Hara said as she hastily walked into the office followed by Lassiter. "Shawn, hello. Here so soon?" she smiled. "Where's your walker?"

"In the lake. My dad tied me to it and tried to drown me. I did a citizen's arrest and brought the perpetrator in."

Henry sat there and rolled his eyes.

"What's this really about Spencer?" Lassiter asked crossing his arms clearly in no mood for any of Shawn's antics.

"I went fishing and found a serial killer."

"I've got to hear this," Lassiter remarked.

Shawn told his finding again as both detectives wrote down the pertinent information. "That's all folks," Shawn stated still smiling at Juliet.

"Alright people. According to Shawn, we don't have much time before he claims his next victim. Luckily, we already have the victim's name. Let's get some information," the chief directed her staff. "Thank you Shawn. I think you should go home, get cleaned up, and get some rest. I'll call you if we uncover anything."

"Okay."

Henry and Shawn proceeded to walk out of the station before Shawn stopped. "Hold on dad. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine," Henry stood there as Shawn stepped out of sight. It was then that Henry decided to make his move. He walked over to Juliet, "Detective O'Hara, can I speak with you for a moment?"

She looked up from the computer, "Sure, Mr. Spencer."

"In a more private setting," he continued on.

"Okay," she said a bit confused by his request. She got up from her chair and directed Henry to an empty questioning room. "What's up?"

"I'm going to be frank. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" she asked a bit shocked by the question. "Ummm, no, not at the moment Mr. Spencer. I don't see how this is relevant to the case."

"It's not. Do you have any feelings for Shawn?"

"Ummm, did Shawn put you up to this?"

"Nope. He has no idea that I'm doing this. He's in the bathroom."

"Oh."

"He really likes you."

"I know I can see it when he jokes. He's such a flirt."

"He may act like that, but he does really like you more than a friend. The fact that he hasn't lost interest after a few months shows that he wants a relationship."

"Why can't he tell me himself?"

"Because he's scared. He's terrible at relationships."

"I just got out of a long and serious relationship. I'm not really ready right now. I have to admit that I have some feelings for him, but I'm not sure about them."

"I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks Mr. Spencer. Please don't tell him that I told you."

"I won't, but isn't he going to find out?"

"Crap."

Shawn left the bathroom to be greeted by his father smiling at him in the hallway. "Ready kiddo?"

"Yeah. What's up with you? You look possessed." Shawn went up to him and tried to touch him.

"Don't you dare touch me son. I'm not gonna be in one of your freaky visions."

Shawn succeeded in touching his arm. "Dad, you shouldn't have," he said in disbelief.

Great, Henry though, Shawn had a vision of what he just told O'Hara.

"Jesus, dad, I'm not a baby. I can do things on my own."

"Apparently not. You're 30 years old and you prance around like a 12 year old. You've never had a relationship lasting longer than 3 months."

"What does this have to do with a relationship?"

"It has everything to do with a relationship."

"How does a car?"

"A car?"

"Yes, dad. A car. Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"I saw that car that you bought me."

"Oh, that."

"I'm capable of buying myself a car."

"Shawn, just accept my gift. Consider it a 30 year old birthday present."

"My birthday was four months ago."

"It's never too late for a present."

"I like the color."

"I knew you would."

"So when were you going to give it to me?"

"Tomorrow."

"Nice. Let's go home. By the way, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't make me touch you again."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Henry awoke the next morning at his usual time of 8:00 AM. He peeked out the window to see if the media circus was still surrounding his house. Yep, they all were still there. He grabbed his mug of coffee and walked out to his driveway to grab the newspaper trying to avoid all the random questions. Looking at the headline, he spit out his mouthful of coffee. "You've got to be kidding me."

He walked back to the house throwing the newspaper on the kitchen counter. From Shawn's room, he could still hear him softly snoring.

Shawn awoke several hours later to the smell of eggs and bacon. He missed his father's home cooked meals. For a guy, he sure did know how to cook. "Good morning."

"Morning," his father replied standing over the stove. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, smells good. When can I drive the car?" Shawn quickly changed subjects.

"When I know that you're not gonna black out on me. Oh, wait until you see the newspaper today."

Shawn quickly walked to where Henry had his newspaper lying on the kitchen table. On the front page there was a picture of Shawn taken yesterday with the headline: Is this Man the Next Prophet? Shawn sat there smiling. "I made the front page," he squealed. "I never thought I would make the front page unless I was murdered or something. I wonder if I'm on the front page across the nation: sexy psychic. Right now, millions of people are looking at my face thinking what a stud."

"Maybe what a weirdo."

"Oh, what does the article say?"

"Read it yourself."

_Santa Barbara—Local psychic detective Shawn Spencer has a lot to be thankful for, not just for the lovely California weather, but a 2__nd__ chance at life, twice. The 30 year old private detective opened his own private practice alongside his best friend, Burton Guster, eleven months ago. Some customers walk in hoping that Spencer can solve anything from missing car keys to next week's winning lottery numbers. However, the majority of Spencer's work comes from the Santa Barbara Police Department. His work is impeccable. Of all the cases he has worked on, all have been solved by him. Chief Karen Vick from the department describes him as "an eager individual always ready to work." "His detailed information clearly shows that he has special abilities. I'm lucky that the Santa Barbara PD has him as a member of its team."_

_Just recently, the local psychic crashed his motorcycle into a concrete barrier. Against all odds, he awoke from his coma minutes after life saving equipment was turned off. This incident left Spencer with even more psychic abilities. This godly gift came with a prize; the human brain could not handle the extra power. Spencer fell into a coma again, but warned his father, former Santa Barbara police officer, Henry Spencer, that he would awoke fine in several days. His choice of communication? He pulled his father into a vision. Spencer woke up from his second coma feeling refreshed and ready to rock the world one case at a time. Now, people are calling him the new prophet, a brother of Jesus. Religious fanatics and cults are popping out in response to these miraculous events across the country. Some are begging the church to make Shawn Spencer a saint. Others are hoping for a chance to look at or perhaps touch Spencer in hopes of a healing hand. _

_Spencer, however, remains committed to working with the Santa Barbara PD. It is up to him what he wants to do with his future. But, unlike the rest of us, he probably knows what's in store for him._

"Wow," Shawn said after taking in all of the information. "This is so cool. There are Shawn cults? I can be St. Shawn Spencer. Dad, I'm I holy?"

"No, I still can't believe this."

"People are worshipping my picture as we speak. They're paying homage to me."

"You're not a god."

"Wait until I'm on the cover of TIME magazine," Shawn gladly responded. "All the chicks will be flocking to get a glimpse of me."

"Too bad that the one you really want rejects you," Henry playfully replied.

"Whoa, dad, that is harsh, even for you. You sure know how to treat the next prophet."

"Shawn, please don't let this get to your head. I don't need you walking around like you're the next savior. I'll be the first to admit that this is really weird. Hell, if I didn't see everything that happened and got pulled into one of your visions, I would have thought this was all prosperous."

A knock on the door interrupted Henry and Shawn's conversation. "Who could that be? Ted Coppell?" Shawn asked.

Henry rolled his eyes and walked up to the door pulling back the curtain to see who it was. "Nope. SBPD. Come in," he motioned to the Chief, O'Hara, and Lassiter.

"Hey guys," Shawn smiled like he usual self.

"Shawn," the chief started out, "We searched the lake. You're correct; we found 22 bodies and a new cage being constructed on the south shore of the lake. We arrested the suspect and found that was stalking his next victim. He was planning on making his move next Monday. He confessed to everything. You just caught the serial killer."

"Wow," Shawn replied trying to take in all the information. "These powers are even better."

"You just solved one of the biggest cases in history, Shawn," Juliet replied with a genuine smile. "We're all so proud of you."

"Ahem," Lassiter remarked.

"Well, some of us," Juliet commented while giving Lassiter the evil eye.

"Good work Spencer. I'm truly impressed," Lassiter said trying to downplay the whole bad attitude.

"Looks like you're getting national attention," the chief replied as she pulled back the curtain to reveal the media circus outside Henry's window.

"Can you do something about this Karen?" Henry asked. "I can't even clean my car without them taking hundreds of pictures of me!"

"I'll get someone on it, but it is freedom of the press," she smiled adding to Henry's frustration.

"Arggh," Henry remarked.

"Shawn, I do have some urgent matters to speak to you about," the chief stated.

"Okay, go ahead," Shawn replied.

"Perhaps we could go to a more private setting."

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of everyone. I have nothing to hide."

Before she started she looked around and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, here it goes. Obviously, you know about the amount of attention you have been getting in the press. Well, the FBI informed me that they would like you to join their team. They are impressed with your work and think that you would be a vital aspect. They also wanted me to tell you that you could name any price that you wanted. Here is the card of the agent who contacted me," she stated while handing Shawn the piece of paper.

"Cool, now the feds want me? Interesting."

"It's been nice working with you Mr. Spencer, I hope you do well in the bureau," the chief replied.

"Wait!" Shawn exclaimed. "Who said I was going to work for them?"

"I just assumed with the pay raise and all."

"I don't care about the money. I do it for the people. My life is here. I'm not gonna get up and move all around the country for some extra pay. If I still have a job with the Santa Barbara Police Department, I would like to come back there."

The chief smiled, "You know that the door is always open for you."

Henry stood there a little shocked. He was so proud that his son could work for the FBI, but he was even prouder that he decided to turn them down and continue to work here in California. Maybe he was a good parent. His son seemed to be turning out just fine.

"There is one request chief," Shawn smiled.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"If it is at all possible, Gus and I would like a small pay raise," he winked.

"I'll see what I can do. I may have to fire a detective or two," she joked while looking at Lassiter.

"Now, wait a minute…" he protested.

"Oh, Lassie, come on. You can be my other sidekick," Shawn said patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm no one's sidekick. I'm Detective Carlton Allowishus Lassiter, the lone ranger."

"Your middle name is Allowishus?" Shawn laughed.

"Shut up Spencer, I'm out of here," Lassiter replied storming out the door.

"Talk to you soon, Shawn. I have some cases at the station when you want to get back full time."

"Thank chief. I should be back later this week."

"Alright, take care of yourself. Bye Henry," she replied walking out the door.

Juliet stood there smiling. "I'm glad you decided to stay with us."

Henry decided that he would wander off into the living room and pretend that he was walking down the hallway to his bedroom. Instead, he stopped just out of their eyesight, but still in the full hearing range.

"I'm glad I'm staying here too to get to work with you everyday," Shawn grinned.

"So, what does your future say?"

"Well, I can't control what I see at the moment. But, I think it will get better."

"No more blackouts?"

"They're very seldom. Doc says that they're getting much better. My brain is adapting. Something about plasticity."

"That's great. Did you have any visions of me and my future? Like whom I'm going to marry and how many kids?" she asked.

"No, not yet."

"Good," she smiled. "If you find out, don't ruin the surprise," she winked turning to walk out the door. "Oh by the way, I just broke up with my boyfriend and for some reason my horoscope says don't look too far for your next true love because he's always in your face. I wonder what that could mean," she smiled and walked out the door.

Shawn stood there smiling.

"Thatta boy," Henry walked out from his hiding place behind the wall.

"Dad! Did you ever hear of a thing called privacy?"

"Shawn, I'm a cop."

"True. Think I have a chance?" Shawn asked.

"I would say 100. Take it slow. She just got out of a relationship. It would be a good catch."

"I'm not going fishing dad."

"Still, she is a great person."

"I think my life is getting better. Psychic powers, check. New car, check. Solved the biggest serial murder case in Santa Barbara history without breaking a sweat, check. Getting a sexy, hot girlfriend, perhaps."

"I'm very proud of you son."

"Dad proud of me, check."

"Let's go tell Gus the good news," Henry replied. "Then, we'll swing by the Olive Garden."

"Ooooh, my favorite restaurant!" Shawn exclaimed like a five year old. "Can I drive?" he pleaded looking at his dad with puppy eyes.

"Well…" Henry debated looking at the car keys and back to Shawn standing there with his hand out smiling and pleading. Just then, Shawn collapsed to the ground and started shaking. "Shawn!" Henry yelled.

But, Shawn jumped up. "Psych!" he screamed. "Just kidding! He he he."

"Oh, you're so hilarious. I'm driving," Henry stated jogging towards the door.

"Hey, no fair!" Shawn yelled chasing after his dad opening up the door to reveal the strobe-like effects of hundreds of cameras going off. "Hey, there's Katie Curic!!!"

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
